SWITCH (Bertukar Tubuh)
by RingOnyx
Summary: Haruno Sakura terbangun di kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke sang idola SMA Konoha, dan tubuhnya pun tertukar. Mereka tidak dekat sama sekali. Bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali? -SasuSaku- -AU- Rating T-M for kissing scene. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Saya hanya seorang penggemar dari karya Masashi Kishimoto dan menyukai karakter ciptaannya. Naruto dan karakter lainnya adalah milik Master Masashi Kishimoto

*cameos OC

* * *

Chapter 1

.

-Sang Idola-

.

.

"Hari ini dia tampan sekali"

"Dia selalu tampan"

"Aku pernah melihat dia tersenyum"

"Maksudmu _evil smile_ yang biasanya?"

" _So hot_ "

"Bukan. Senyuman manis"

"Aaah bohong"

"Aku ingin lihat, dong"

"Aku memang sedang beruntung waktu itu, hihi"

Sekelompok gadis berkumpul dua meja di depan Haruno Sakura tapi sangat jelas apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Setiap hari sepertinya mereka membahasnya. Membahas orang yang sama dan seringnya topiknya tidak begitu penting.

Uchiha Sasuke memang sang idola sebagian besar murid perempuan SMA Konoha, penggemar dari sekolah lain pun ada. Tampan, berprestasi, kaya, tubuh atletis yang _hot but_ _cool attitude_ dan agak misterius. Begitulah yang sering terdengar jika para gadis membicarakan putra bungsu dari Inspektur Polisi Uchiha Fugaku ini.

"Kudengar dia pernah dekat dengan Karin- _senpai_ "

"Hush! Itu kan sudah dipastikan _hoax._ Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun"

"Iya, dia itu selalu dekat dengan Neji- _kun,_ Naruto- _kun,_ Kiba- _kun,_ Shika- _ku-"_

"Hentikan kalian tukang gosip! Kalian ini tidak ada bosannya bergosip tentang Sasuke setiap hari, membuat dia terdengar seperti tokoh Yaoi" Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di belakang kelompok gadis-gadis itu dengan wajah kesal. "Bubar kalian! Pastikan kalian kumpulkan PR matematika sebelum jam istirahat di meja guru, atau kalian antarkan sendiri ke meja Kurenai- _sensei._ Dan kau…" tunjuk Ino pada Yura, gadis berkepang dua sepinggang dengan tatapan tajam membuat yang ditunjuk menunduk takut "… apanya yang Shika- _kun_ " ucap Ino terdengar berdesis.

Yura berlari ketakutan ke tempat duduknya, beberapa temannya mengusap bahunya iba.

Ino duduk di kursinya tepat di depan Sakura di dekat jendela. "Dasar biang gosip" dengus Ino.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengetuk kursi Ino dengan pensilnya membuat Ino berbalik menatapnya. "Mereka memang menyebalkan, tapi kadang kau berlebihan jika sudah berkaitan dengan Shikamaru- _san"_

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan - _san_ jika menyebut namanya di hadapanku, jidat" Ino menghela napas panjang. "Rambut nanas sialan"

"Sshh, bahasa, Ino" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"Kau juga jangan mengaturku, jidat lebar" Ino menaruh sikunya ke atas meja Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu Inopig?!" Sakura maju membuat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Jauhkan jidat lebarmu dariku! Kau kutu buku sial-"

"Iruka-sensei datang" ucap seseorang sambil memasuki kelas.

Sakura dan Ino menjauh sambil saling memberi tatapan kesal namun kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing.

.

.

Uh! Aku sedang kesal tapi malah harus melihatnya terus" Ino melihat Shikamaru seolah ingin memukulkan kepala model rambut nanas itu ke tembok.

Kelas Sakura memiliki waktu pelajaran olahraga yang sama dengan kelas Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, termasuk Nara Shikamaru. Membuat teman sekelas Sakura sering berbisik-terutama para gadis-ketika melihat Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Itu karena batinmu sudah ada keterikatan dengannya, kau selalu memikirkannya, makanya refleks matamu akan menemukannya jika kalian berada di tempat yang sama" Sakura mengikuti teman sekelasnya membuat barisan untuk melakukan pemanasan setelah berganti dengan seragam olahraga. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba tidak terlalu sering memikirkannya, _move on"_

Ino berbaris di sampingnya semakin kesal "ucapanmu terdengar mudah sekali ya, Nyonya Haruno. Dan teori macam apa itu, ikatan batin? Kau siapa? Paranormal?"

Seorang siswa memimpin barisan melakukan pemanasan, diikuti teman sekelasnya. Sakura dan Ino berbaris paling belakang.

"Bukan, aku teman baikmu. Yang akan selalu memberimu nasehat, mendengarkan curhatanmu, berselisih paham denganmu, bertengkar denganmu, tapi kau akan tetap jadi teman terbaikku" Sakura tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Menjijikan" ucap Ino namun kemudian memeluk Sakura erat "kau yang terbaik, maafkan aku selalu memakimu"

"Kau juga yang terbaik, Ino. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu" Sakura balas memeluk Ino dan mengusap punggungnya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan lalu melihat ke arah guru Asuma yang mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum dan guru Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya. # _kidszamannow_

Tak mereka ketahui, di sisi lain lapangan ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sepertinya Ino sudah _move on_ darimu" Choji melirik Shikamaru lalu melirik guru Anko yang sedang memperhatikan para gadis sekelasnya yang mencoba melempar bola ke dalam ring, lalu melahap keripik kentang yang dia sembunyikan dibalik tubuh besarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu Ino sudah _move on_? Kudengar pagi-pagi dia sudah ribut di kelasnya" ucap Naruto lalu melirik Choji.

"Ketika seorang gadis memeluk teman baiknya dengan erat ketika dia sedang ada masalah, berarti masalah itu sudah selesai baginya karena temannya telah membantu menyingkirkannya" Choji melahap kepingan keripik terakhir sebelum ditatapnya dengan haru.

"Jika dia berisik di kelasnya, dia memang selalu berisik. Semenjak jadi ketua kelas dia memang semakin berisik" ucap Shikamaru sambil bersandar ke dinding, kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. "Baguslah kalau dia sudah _move on"_

"Jadi, kau bisa bebas berpacaran dengan Sabaku- _senpai_ " Hyuuga Neji tersenyum menyindir.

"Karena berpacaran dengan teman masa kecil dengan hubungan kedua orang tua yang terlalu dekat kadang merepotkan. Sedikit ada masalah orang tua merasa bisa ikut campur" Shikamaru melangkah mengambil bola meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sebentar lagi giliran mereka melempar bola.

"Uchiha, kau suka Haruno?" Neji memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke yang terarah pada gadis berambut _pink_ sudah cukup lama.

"Apa?! Sakura- _chan?_ Kau suka Sakura- _chan?_ " Naruto heboh menghampiri Sasuke.

"Berisik, Naruto" Sasuke melirik Naruto kesal lalu menatap Neji "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang telah menyaingi beberapa nilai mata pelajaranku. Ternyata gadis berambut _pink_ yang sama berisiknya dengan Yamanaka Ino"

Neji menahan senyum karena Sasuke begitu tergila-gila pada nilai. " _Mr. Perfect_ , mungkin kau bisa belajar bersama dengan gadis _pink_ itu lalu nilaimu bisa naik lagi"

"Dan kau bisa sekalian berpacaran dengannya" tambah Choji.

"Tidak! Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan?_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" Naruto menutup matanya sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Naruto, hentikan. Kau berisik sekali. Aku tidak akan memacarinya" Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada Choji dan Neji.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke arah kerumunan para pria karena dia samar-samar seperti mendengar suara Naruto meneriakan namanya, lalu matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Uchiha Sasuke. Sesaat mereka saling menatap lalu kemudian berbalik menganggapnya angin lalu.

.

.

End chapter 1

* * *

Episode selanjutnya akan dijelaskan hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka. Dan SWITCH akan terjadi. _Tringgg_ ~ :3

Review~~

*RingOnyx


	2. Switch part 2

Desclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter ciptaannya.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

-Switch-

.

.

- _Flashback-_

Sakura dan Naruto mencari ruang kelas 1-3, gedung SMA Konoha sangat luas, serta halaman yang lebih luas lagi sehingga membuat anak baru seperti Sakura kelelahan untuk sampai ke ruang kelasnya.

Bukan hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang kelelahan, tapi semua murid baru tahun ajaran baru lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Sakura-_ chan, _hahh hahh… Aku lelah"_ Naruto yang menaiki tangga di belakang Sakura sudah kelelahan, wajahnya bercucuran keringat dan kemejanya menempel lengket ke kulitnya.

" _Naruto, kau ini laki-laki, jaga harga dirimu di hari pertama ini"_ Sakura sampai di anak tangga terakhir lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto " _Kau harus terlihat segar agar mendapatkan banyak teman baru"_ Sakura mengusap kemeja dan roknya, khawatir terlihat lusuh.

Sakura dan Naruto adalah teman baik di SMP, meski mereka sering bertengkar karena ulah konyol Naruto termasuk pengakuan bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, mereka tetap berteman sepanjang tahun di SMP.

" _Aku akan bertemu Yamanaka Ino hari ini"_ Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan pertemuan yang sudah lama diimpikan.

" _Maksudmu gadis genit yang suka dandan di Kyutube?"_ Tanya Naruto malas sambil menaiki satu anak tangga lalu berhenti. Beberap murid melewatinya sambil memandang geli.

" _Hush! Dia itu memberikan_ make-up tutorial _, dan dia sangat pintar memadupadankan warna-warna. Dan dia berjanji akan menjadi temanku di sekolah karena aku selalu memberikan komentar di setiap videonya!. Tak kusangka kami akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama"_ Sakura melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan murid baru segera dimulai.

" _Pertemanan macam apa itu?"_ Kabar Sakura akan mendapatkan teman dekat membuat Naruto kesal karena iri. Dia ingin dialah yang menjadi teman terdekat dan terbaik bagi Sakura

" _Sudahlah ayo segera simpan tas kita, sebentar lagi upacara dimulai"_ Sakura berbalik badan dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tubuh yang keras. " _Aww, hidung-"_ tubuh Sakura terdorong dan refleks berpegangan pada orang yang menabraknya. Tidak beruntungnya, orang tersebut sudah menuruni anak tangga dan tidak berpegangan sehingga tertarik kebawah oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua terjatuh menabrak Naruto .

" _Aaarrgghh_ , _Tidaaak!"_ Naruto berbalik badan namun tak sempat melarikan diri dan mereka bertiga menggelinding menuruni tangga.

" _Tidak"_ Sakura menahan sakit sambil menutup matanya, tubuh yang dipeluknya memegangnya erat.

Beruntungnya, tangga dimana mereka menggelinding tidak begitu panjang sebelum berbelok ke lantai selanjutnya, sehingga tubuh mereka segera berhenti.

" _Bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan, mereka tidak perlu ikut upacara, biar aku temani mereka di sana" Krauk krauk_

Sakura merasa mendengar suara-suara lalu dia sadar bahwa dia masih hidup.

" _Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Sakura mengenali suara perempuan itu.

" _Ugh, hn, tapi dia berat juga"_ Uchiha Sasuke seseorang yang tepat di bawah Sakura bersuara dan Sakura pun segera menyingkir meski tubuhnya terasa sakit.

" _Siapa yang berat? Kau saja yang tidak cukup kuat, dasar lemah"_ Sakura menatap kesal pria yang bangkit duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura beberapa saat. Belum pernah dia melihat iris mata yang begitu hijau. _Cantik_. Batin Sasuke

" _Sakura? Kau Haruno Sakura, kan?"_ gadis dengan suara yang dikenali Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _Ino? Yamanaka Ino?"_ Sakura segera berdiri dan menghampiri Ino.

" _Uzumaki Naruto"_ Naruto masih terbaring lemas mengangkat tangan kirinya.

" _Oh! Shika, Neji, angkat anak itu dan bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Dia telah menahan beban dua orang dan dirinya sendiri saat terjatuh tadi"_ Ino menatap Naruto kasihan, dan Naruto berpikir mungkin gadis ini tidak buruk juga jika berteman dengan Sakura.

- _Flashback end-_

.

.

Guru Asuma ingin agar semua murid bisa memasukkan 20 lemparan masuk ke ring cukup berdiri di satu tempat yang ditentukan agar mendapat nilai sempurna.

Bagi yang sudah terbiasa bermain bola basket mungkin tidak begitu sulit. Namun bagi Sakura dan Ino ini cukup menyulitkan.

Ino yang telah menyelesaikan lemparannya duduk di deretan bangku penonton sambil meneguk minumannya, di sisinya ada botol minum dan _handphone_ Sakura yang dititipkan padanya. Dia berhasil melakukan 15 lemparan yang masuk, cukup bagus jika kau tidak biasa main basket tapi kau tahu bahwa mantan pacarmu menonton di sisi lapangan.

Sakura berhasil memasukkan 16 lemparan, lalu menghampiri Ino yang menyeringai.

"Hanya selisih satu, hah? Aku kira kau bisa lebih baik dari itu" Ino menyerahkan _handphone_ Sakura lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang diikat.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Mana minumanku?"

"Oh, aku lupa. Aku tinggalkan di bangku tadi" Ino melihat ke arah dia duduk sebelumnya. "Sepertinya masih ada, biar kuambil"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ganti baju duluan saja sana" Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah bangku.

"Kau yang terbaik, Haruno Sakura! Oh, minumanmu di deretan ketiga, hati- hati terjatuh!" Ino berteriak kencang sehingga membuat guru Asuma meniup peluitnya.

"Yamanaka, diamlah" guru Asuma melipat tangan di dadanya kesal.

"Hehe, maaf" Ino segera berlari menuju keluar lapangan.

Sakura tersenyum dengan tingkah temannya. _Kadang aku masih tak percaya bahwa dia adalah teman baikku._ Batin Sakura sambil menaiki deretan bangku penonton yang tersusun dari papan-papan panjang dan lebar yang sekaligus menjadi tangga. Dia menemukan kulit pisang di deretan kedua lalu melangkahinya. _Seseorang sangat jorok sekali_.

Setelah mengambil botol minumannya, Sakura segera turun kembali. Teman-teman sekelasnya telah meninggalkan lapangan, begitu juga guru Asuma dan murid kelas lain.

"Sakura- _chan!"_

Sakura melirik Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar, rambut kuningnya melambai-lambai. Di belakangnya berjalan dengan _cool_ Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Sakura- _chan!_ Tadi itu bagus sekali. Aku menyaksikan saat kau melemparkan bola dengan cantik" Naruto menaiki deretan bangku pertama sambil membuka tangannya lebar.

"Kau meledekku ya? Aku kan tidak berhasil memasukkan semuanya. Dan apa-apaan tanganmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya pada Naruto yang kemudian terlihat sedih.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mendekat sambil menahan tawa.

 _Aku sepertinya terlalu berlebihan padanya._ "Maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Manis, kan? Uchiha" Bisik Neji pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya.

"Sakura- _chan!_ Kau teman terbaikku!" Naruto melompat ke tangga selanjutnya dengan kencang dan menginjak kulit pisang membuatnya tergelincir dan menarik tangan Sakura yang berada satu tangga di atasnya.

Perbedaan kekuatan tenaga membuat Sakura tertarik maju menabrak Naruto namun pegangan tangannya terlepas membuat Sakura terus menurun melewatinya dan bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang melintas di belakang Naruto.

Kepala Sakura dan Sasuke berbenturan cukup keras membuat mereka berdua jatuh tergeletak di sisi lapangan. Sementara Naruto jatuh di tangga dan sempat menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan.

Neji dan Shikamaru segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura dan memeriksa keadaan mereka.

"Uchiha, kau masih sadar?" Neji menepuk pipi Sasuke. _Kapan lagi kau bisa menampar Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Haruno, kau dengar aku?" Shikamaru melihat tidak ada reaksi. Dilihatnya Sasuke mulai bersuara meringis kesakitan lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Haruno pingsan" ucap Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan!"_ Mendekati Shikamaru yang telah mengangkat Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_. Shikamaru biar aku yang membawanya"

"Kau baru saja terjatuh, Naruto. Biarkan Nara yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Neji sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Naruto ingin tetap membawa Sakura, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyebabkan masalah lagi dan membiarkan Shikamaru yang membawa Sakura.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Sial, ini pasti gara-gara kau, bodoh" Sasuke memberi Naruto _death glare-_ nya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai tapi Sakura belum juga kembali ke kelas. Ino yang merasa hal ini tidak wajar bagi Sakura, segera meneleponnya. Setelah tersambung terdengar suara seseorang yang tak terduga.

" _Halo_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _handphone_ Sakura? Kenapa kau yang menjawab _panggilannya_?!" Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Teman sekelasnya langsung berhenti mengobrol sesaat lalu melanjutkannya kembali karena ketua kelas mereka memang selalu begitu.

"Nara Shikamaru, jawab aku"

Terdengar suara helaan napas " _Temanmu pingsan, berbenturan kepala dengan Uchiha. Dia ada di ruang kesehatan"_ Shikamaru langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Rambut nanas sialan" Ino mengantongi _handphone_ -nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kalian semua, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan dulu. Katakan pada Shizune- _sensei_ bahwa Sakura pingsan" Setelah itu Ino berlari menemui Sakura sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa pingsan.

.

.

Ino mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, sebelumnya dia bersikeras agar sebaiknya Sakura dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi Sakura merasa tidak perlu karena dia sudah merasa baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan memberi tahu ibumu bahwa kepalamu terbentur, agar kau diperiksa setidaknya oleh ayahmu yang seorang dokter" Ino berhenti di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja, ok. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke katanya tidak pingsan, jadi aku juga kemungkinan tidak akan mengalami gegar otak"

"Kau bukan Sasuke dan kau pingsan. Seperti si rambut nanas katakan mungkin saja benturan ke lantai yang lebih kuat dibanding benturan pertama, kau sampai pingsan segala, kan"

Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu memegang tangan Ino. "Ino, dengar. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menghubungimu jika terasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan kepalaku, ok. Dan orang tuaku tidak perlu tahu, mereka mungkin akan menyuruhku melakukan operasi. Sekarang kau pulang saja dan beristirahatlah. Aku juga akan istirahat" Sakura memeluk Ino erat.

"Baiklah, jidat. Sampai jumpa besok" Ino balas memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kirimi aku pesan setelah sampai di rumah"

"Ok"

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura merasa pusing dan mengambil obat pereda nyeri dari kotak obat di ruang makan untuk diminumnya sebelum tidur.

"Sakura sayang. Kau sedang sakit kepala?" Mebuki, ibu Sakura menghampiri dan menyentuh kening putri tunggalnya.

Sakura melirik Kizashi, ayahnya yang sedang membaca surat kabar setelah selesai makan malam. Tatapan Kizashi terlihat horor bagi Sakura.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing" Sakura menurunkan tangan ibunya dari keningnya.

"Apa kau mual?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak, tadi siang memang sedikit mual…"

"Sakura, siapa pelakunya?!" Kizashi berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura dan ibunya.

"Pelaku? Apa maksudmu, _otousan?_ "

"Sakura, kau tidak sedang hamil, kan?" Mebuki menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Sakura, jawab!" Kizashi terlihat membara.

" _Okaasan, otousan_ , aku tidak hamil. Aku hanya pusing karena kelelahan setelah jam olahraga tadi. Aku baik-baik saja" Sakura merasa kesal sekali lalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya menuju kamar.

Dari tangga terdengar samar-samar kedua orang tuanya sedang berargumen. Terdengar Kizashi yang mengucapkan kata-kata 'pacar', 'bunuh' dan 'lapor polisi' sementara Mebuki mengucapkan 'wajar', ' kondom' dan 'menikah'.

Sakura benar-benar jadi mual mendengarnya. _Ini_ _lebih buruk daripada disuruh operasi._ Sakura segera meminum obatnya dan menyetel ulang alarm. Dia ingin bangun lebih awal dan tidak ikut sarapan bersama orang tuanya. Karena pasti akan ada pembicaraan yang membuatnya tidak nafsu makan.

.

.

Suara musik _rock_ terdengar kencang dan dekat sekali dengan telinga Sakura. Dia membuka matanya kaget lalu melirik ada _handphone_ hitam di sisi bantalnya. _Handphone siapa ini?_ Sakura mencoba mengambilnya. _Tunggu._

Sakura kaget dengan tangannya yang terlihat berbeda, lalu spreinya yang menjadi berwarna biru, meja belajar tanpa kotak musik klasik, lampu tidur yang bukan bentuk bunga sakura, dinding tanpa foto-fotonya bersama keluarganya dan Ino, dan ruangan yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Apa yang-" _Ha? Suaraku._ Sakura menutup mulutnya. _Kenapa berubah?_ Sakura menunduk dan melihat pakaiannya. _Apa-apaan ini?! Kaos hitam, celana putih dan dadaku menjadi rata yang sesungguhnya?! Aku tahu dadaku tidak besar, tapi- tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres. Semuanya tidak beres._ Sakura menyentuh wajah dan rambutnya. _Rambut_ pink _kebanggaan Haruno..._

Sakura mematikan alarm dari _handphone_ lalu turun dari ranjang dan melihat sekeliling. _Jelas ini bukan kamarku_. Sakura menghampiri cermin dan hampir menjerit melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa? Ada apa ini?_

Sakura terduduk lemas sambil berusaha mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Ini pasti mimpi"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapan cermin setinggi badan Haruno Sakura dan dia melihat sosok gadis itu di dalamnya.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca :D

Silahkan review, kritik dan saran akan diterima

*RingOnyx


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter ciptaannya.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

-Dia adalah Aku, Aku adalah Dia-

.

.

Sakura mencoba membuka kode kunci _handphone_ Sasuke, tapi dia gagal terus menerus menyebabkan _handphone_ -nya terblokir dan harus menggunakan _email_. Dia ingin menghubungi _handphone_ nya, memastikan apa benar dia bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke.

 _Tanggal lahirnya saja aku tidak tahu malah mencoba membukanya handphone-nya. Ya, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba._

Sakura berhasil menenangkan diri. Dia sudah sering memberikan sugesti ke dalam pikirannya bahwa panik terlalu lama tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan justru bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit.

Jam di _handphone_ menunjukkan pukul 05.40. Dia harus bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mengambil alih tubuhnnya. Jika Sakura bisa tenang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal _cool and calm_ harusnya bisa lebih tenang, kan?

Dipikir bagaimanapun oleh Sakura, hal ini terjadi pasti karena benturan antara mereka berdua kemarin.

 _Aku harus menemuinya, tubuhku, lalu mencari solusinya._

Sakura, dalam tubuh Sasuke, membuka pintu di salah satu sudut ruangan yang merupakan pintu kamar mandi pribadi.

Kamar mandi Sasuke cukup luas, seluas kamar tidur Sakura. Bak mandinya berwarna biru laut, lemari kecil berisi persediaan handuk dan peralatan mandi, lalu _shower room_ yang berdinding kaca.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Sasuke berdiri di dalam ruang kaca itu sedang berdiri, mandi dalam keadaan telanjang.

 _Tidak. Kenapa aku membayangkan hal begitu?_ Kemudian sadar bahwa dia, tubuh Sasuke akan mandi sebelum pergi ke sekolah. _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Membuka pakaiannya saja aku tidak berani, bahkan untuk mengintip apa yang di balik kaos hitam ini pun aku tidak mau. Aku bukan orang mesum._

Sakura berdiri di depan westafel, menatap cermin. Wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal seantero SMA Konoha dan membuat banyak murid perempuan tergila-gila menatap balik padanya. _Bagaimana ini? Mungkin aku tidak mandi saja. Dia tetap terlihat tampan meski baru bangun tidur. Menyebalkan._

Sakura mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi dan mulai membersihkan mulutnya. _Mulut Uchiha Sasuke harus wangi dan bersih, kan? Pasti banyak gadis yang menyapanya setiap hari, sekali-kali dia harus tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi ini._

Selanjutnya Sakura mencuci muka dengam pencuci muka pria yang ada di westafel. _Wah, kulitnya lembut dan mulus sekali. Kukira kulit pria itu kasar._

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Sakura kembali ke kamar tidur dan membuka lemari pakaian. _Bahkan lemarinya juga berupa ruangan tersendiri._ Pakaian yang digantung berderet rapi di dalam ruangan _. Aku tahu Uchiha itu kaya, tak kusangka dia punya toko baju di kamarnya, iya iya iya sudahlah._

Setelah menemukan seragam sekolah, Sakura kembali kebingungan. _Aku tetap harus lepas baju dulu kan. Ah, aku tidak mau._

Sakura menarik laci di sampingnya dan menemukan celana dalam yang dilipat dan tersusun rapi. Saat itu juga langsung didorong kembali dengan kencang. _Tidak akan._

* * *

Sakura menuruni tangga dan berusaha terlihat tenang dan tidak celingukan. _Berjalan dengan cool seperti Uchiha. Aku akan melewatkan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Aku tak mau tingkahku membuat mereka curiga._

Sebuah foto berbingkai berukuran 1x1m terpampang di ruangan yang sangat luas. Sakura mendekatinya dan melihat sebuah keluarga yang tampak seperti bangsawan

 _Mungkin mereka memang bangsawan._ Batin Sakura.

Di tengah berdiri Uchiha Fugaku dengan tatapan tajam namun berwibawa, di sisi kanannya Uchiha Itachi berdiri dengan tatapan hangat berkarisma. _Sepertinya aku akan lebih menyukai orang ini._ Di sisi kiri Uchiha Fugaku berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang bisa melelehkan hati para gadis. _Huekk. Iya sih, dia memang tampan._ Ketiga pria Uchiha mengenakan jas hitam dan terlihat sangat formal, sementara itu tepat di hadapan Uchiha Fugaku duduk dengan anggunnya Uchiha Mikoto mengenakan gaun merah yang panjang dan terlihat sangat mewah. _Such a perfect family._

"Sasuke"

Sakura hampir melompat karena kaget tapi berhasil ditahannya, lalu melirik ke belakang.

Uchiha Itachi dengan mengenakan seragam polisi menuruni tangga dengan santai. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dan wajahnya yang tampan terlihat segar untuk memulai hari.

 _Tuhan, tolong aku. Dia tampan sekali dan begitu berkarisma. Aku tak tahan Ya Tuhan. Apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

Itachi menatap foto keluarganya sesaat lalu menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hasil pemotretannya? Fotonya baru sampai ke sini kemarin sore"

 _Berpikir seperti Sasuke. Apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke? Apa dia suka atau tidak? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan belum pernah ngobrol panjang dengannya._

"Sasuke?" Itachi mendekati Sakura dan menatap mata adiknya lekat-lekat.

 _Rasanya kakiku tak bertulang. Tuhan aku sepertinya akan meleleh._

 _Sakura! Sadar!_

"Ah. Aku suka. Dan _okaasan_ terlihat sangat cantik" _Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Wajar kan, jika anak laki-laki memuji kecantikan ibunya?_

Itachi masih menatapnya tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Iya, _okaasan_ memang selalu cantik"

"Ahem. Terima kasih kepada kedua putraku atas pujiannya" Uchiha Mikoto berdiri di dekat pintu mengenakan _apron_ melindungi gaunnya yang berwarna merah _maroon_.

Itachi tersenyum mendekati ibunya "Aroma masakan ibu tercium sampai ke kamarku. Aku jadi sangat lapar" dan Sakura menjadi panik.

 _Tidak. Aku harus pergi. Orang bilang, intuisi seorang ibu sangatlah kuat. Dia pasti akan merasa ada yang aneh dengan putra bungsunya._

"Maaf, _okaasan_. Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku ada urusan penting" Sakura mendekati Mikoto lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

Mikoto merasa heran dengan sikap putranya yang tiba-tiba "Sasuke…"

"Sejak kapan kau berani sekali seperti itu, Sasuke?" Suara tegas Uchiha Fugaku memenuhi ruangan yang besar ini membuat Sakura merinding. Suara ketukan sepatunya saat menuruni tangga semakin menciutkan nyali Sakura "Kau tahu keluarga kita selalu sarapan bersama, dan tidak pernah melewatkannya"

 _Mati aku. Mati kau, Sakura. Dan Sasuke akan memakai tubuhmu selamanya._

"Sasuke benar-benar ada urusan mendesak. Aku akan mengantarnya dan memastikan dia membeli makanan untuk sarapannya" Itachi menatap ayahnya beberapa saat.

Uchiha Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya beberapa saat lalu menatap putra bungsunya yang tak berani menatapnya, lalu kemudian menatap putra sulungnya lagi. "Kau tidak boleh terlambat sampai ke kantor" Uchiha Fugaku meninggalkan keluarganya menuju ruang makan.

 _Itu artinya kami boleh pergi, kan?_

" _Okaasan,_ maafkan kami" Itachi membungkuk pada ibunya lalu pergi menuju pintu.

Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi lalu membuntuti Itachi. _Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah pintu keluar. Dan beruntungnya Uchiha Sasuke memiliki saudara yang begitu pengertian bahkan mau menolong adiknya meski tidak tahu apa masalahnya._

* * *

Mobil dinas Itachi keluar dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha Fugaku. Di sepanjang jalan Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menatap keluar jendela melihat kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. _Perumahan khusus Uchiha ini ternyata memang semegah yang diceritakan orang-orang._

"Kau tahu" suara Itachi memecahkan lamunan Sakura "jika kita berada dalam adegan sebuah film, menurutmu apa yang aku akan katakan padamu sekarang?"

Sakura menatap Itachi yang terlihat fokus mengemudi. _Apa ini? Apa obrolan seperti ini umum dalam lingkungan keluarga Uchiha?_ "Apa maksudmu, oniisan?"

Uchiha Itachi menyeringai lalu melirik Sakura sebentar. "Jika kita berada dalam adegan sebuah film, saat ini aku akan mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan dalam tubuh adikku? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa kau bisa berada dalam tubuhnya? Kau bukanlah adikku' begitu"

Sakura merasa mati di tempat.

* * *

Sasuke bediri bersandar dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, sambil sesekali melirik jam di _handphone_ berwarna _pink_ milik Haruno Sakura. Dia berdiri di depan pintu ruang loker sambil terus menatap gerbang sekolah di mana para murid terus menerus berdatangan namun Sasuke tak melihat sosok tubuhnya di antara mereka.

 _Awas saja kalau dia terlambat. Aku tidak pernah terlambat._

" _Ohayou~_ Sakura~" Ino memeluk Sasuke membuatnya mematung. "Aku senang kau masuk sekolah hari ini. Kukira kau benar-benar akan dioperasi, hihihi" Ino melepas pelukannya lalu menatap iris mata berwarna hijau milik sahabatnya. "Oh tidak, Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya, kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Memang aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap Ino kesal lalu menemukan tubuhnya berjalan dari arah gerbang dengan cepat menuju dirinya berada. "Aku ada urusan" Sasuke, dalam tubuh Sakura berjalan menuju samping gedung sekolah setelah memberi kode pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Ino memperhatikan tingkah kedua temannya yang terlihat tidak biasa. Sampai di ujung samping mereka menghilang, Ino baru memasuki ruang loker untuk berganti sepatu. _Apakah mereka memiliki suatu rahasia yang aku tak tahu? Sakura dan Sasuke? Rahasia di antara mereka berdua? Kenapa aku tak bisa langsung menebaknya?_

Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika dia rasa cukup aman untuk mereka bedua berbicara. Sakura ikut berhenti lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak memandikan tubuhku, ya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa-apaan dengan parfum yang berlebihan ini?"

"Tunggu" Sakura mendekati tubuhnya lalu memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Kau mandi?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Maksudmu kau mandi? Membuka bajuku lalu menyiramnya dengan air dan menyabuni tubuhku?"

"Iya, Haruno. Seperti itulah mandi pada umumnya" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Kyaaaaa-!"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura erat-erat. "Jangan menjerit seperti anak perempuan. Kau sedang berada dalam tubuhku"

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke panik. "Hey, tentu saja aku menjerit. Kau menelanjangi tubuhku dan menyentuhnya sesukamu"

"Dan kau membiarkan tubuhku pergi sekolah tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku bahkan tak melepas pakaianmu. Aku memakai apa yang kau pakai saat kau tidur dibalik seragam ini" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kau gila"

"Aku bukan wanita mesum"

"Aku peduli pada kebersihan, dan kukira kau pun akan begitu"

"Tapi kau belum mendapat ijin dariku. Seharusnya aku melaporaknmu pada kakak atau ayahmu atas tindakan asusila"

"Haruno. Hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak penting ini dan kita cari solusi dari masalah utama"

"Ini penting" Sakura bertolak pinggang dengan kedua tangan.

"Hentikan. Jangan bertingkah seperti perempuan dengan tubuhku"

"Aku perempuan"

"Dalam tubuhku. Dan aku harap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama dan mencari solusi untuk masalah yang aneh ini"

"Tapi kau-"

"Agar aku tidak lagi menyentuh tubuhmu dan memperlakukan seenaknya, kita harus kembali ke tubuh masing-masing" Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai batas kesabaran.

Sakura membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya lagi.

* * *

Sakura duduk di bangku Sasuke, di kelas Sasuke karena dia masih berada dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Guru Kurenai sedang menjelaskan logaritma di depan kelas, namun Sakura tidak bisa fokus dan memikirkan kesepakatan yang dibuat secara singkat dengan Sasuke.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Jangan bersikap feminin selama kau masih berada dalam tubuhku" Sasuke menatap Sakura namun dia merasa bercermin hanya saja dia harus mendongakkan kepala karena bayangannya sangat tinggi._

" _Jangan bersikap terlalu kaku saat kau masih berada dalam tubuhku. Kau harus sering tersenyum" Sakura baru sadar bahwa tubuh Uchiha Sasuke sangat tinggi sampai dia harus menunduk menatap wajah di tubuh aslinya._

" _Jangan sering tersenyum"_

" _Jangan berjalan dengan kaki terbuka lebar"_

" _Jangan tersenyum pada laki-laki"_

" _Jangan menatap sinis orang lain"_

" _Jangan tidak memandikan tubuhku setiap hari"_

" _Tapi… Aku tidak mau menyentuh bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhmu, Uchiha"_ Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal _._

" _Hentikan, Haruno. Aku tidak menggaruk kepala saat kebingungan. Kalau kau tidak mau menyentuhnya, biar aku yang lakukan"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku akan datang ke rumah dan memandikan tubuhku lalu kau cukup memejamkan mata saja"_

" _Apa?! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau tangan dari tubuhku menyentuh dan memegangi tubuhmu dan bagian-bagian tertentu itu"_ Sakura menatap dengan horor _._

" _Kalau begitu sederhana saja, kan. Kau mandikan tubuhku dengan wajar. Kita tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan normal. Kau pikit aku mau berada dalam tubuhmu? Tidak. Aku khawatir bagaimana prestasiku nanti, lalu sikapmu pada keluargaku-"_ Sasuke terhenti lalu terdiam sesaat. " _Kuharap kau sarapan dengan tenang bersama keluargaku tadi"_

" _Aku tidak sarapan bersama orang tuamu. Aku pergi duluan bersama kakakmu dan dia membelikan aku roti dan minuman di perjalanan"_ Sakura agak merinding membayangkannya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tercengang, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. " _Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak sarapan? Dan Niisan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah? Haruno, niisan tidak pernah mengantarkanku ke sekolah dan aku tidak akan memintanya"_ Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah ingin mencekiknya. " _Kau pasti melakukan hal bodoh, kan?_ "

" _Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lebih aman jika tidak sarapan bersama keluargamu karena aku tak mau mereka mencurigai sikapku di meja makan, lalu oniisan membantuku"_

" _Justru yang kau lakukan itu sangat mencurigakan. Keluarga Uchiha selalu sarapan di rumah bersama-sama. Dan niisan, dia pasti merasakan perbedaan pada dirimu…"_

" _Sungguh, aku berusaha berbicara sesedikit mungkin, tapi oniisan itu aneh sekali"_

" _Dia itu jenius. Dia bahkan lebih hebat dari ayah kami"_ Sasuke menghela napas lalu melirik Sakura. _"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terlalu lama. Kuharap kau bisa diandalkan karena kita tidak bisa meminta tolong kepada orang lain begitu saja. Oh iya, jangan panggil kakakku oniisan, cukup niisan saja. Aku bukan anak perempuan"_

- _flashback end-_

 _Dan aku memanggil oniisan. Apakah Uchiha Itachi curiga karena itu?_

"Mati aku" Sakura menghela napas.

"Maaf Uchiha, bukan itu jawabannya"

Terdengar suara tawa teman-teman sekelasnya membuat Sakura kebingungan, lalu dia melihat ke arah guru Kurenai.

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan dirimu tidak konsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?" guru Kurenai menatap Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit…pusing"

"Mungkin karena benturan kemarin" Neji melirik Sakura lalu menatap guru Kurenai. "Kemarin Uchiha berbenturan kepala dengan Haruno, mungkin dia perlu diperiksa jika sampai hari ini masih terasa pusing"

 _Wah, aku tak menyangka Hyuuga Neji begitu perhatian. Tak salah aku lebih menyukainya daripada si Uchiha menyebalkan ini._

"Baiklah Uchiha. Silahkan ke ruang kesehatan, bila perlu kau bisa memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter nanti" guru Kurenai tersenyum.

Neji tersenyum puas bisa mengerjai Sasuke. Namun yang Neji dapatkan bukan _evil glare_ yang biasanya, melainkan senyum manis sebelum Sakura meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku khawatir dia jadi gila hanya karena benturan kemarin" bisik Shikamaru dari bangku belakang Neji.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu" Neji merasa merinding mengingat senyuman yang didapat dari _frenemy-_ nya.

* * *

"Serius, Sakura. Katakan apa yang terjadi di antara kau, dan Sasuke?" Ino berbalik dari bangkunya menatap sahabatnya yang kini telah diambil alih oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau harus selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku" Sasuke menatap Ino kesal. _Aku tahu kau ini banyak bicara dan selalu ingin tahu semenjak kita bertemu. Tapi kau tidak harus tahu detail hidup orang lain._

"Oh! Jadi begitu. Jadi kau akan bermain 'Aku dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini jadi aku akan bersikap seperti dirinya'? Serius Sakura, kau tahu betapa aku tidak menyukai sikapnya meski aku telah berteman dengannya sejak SD"

"Ino. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara hari ini. Bisa kau biarkan aku sendiri? Oh, aku akan istirahat di luar. _Bye_ " Sasuke memaksakan tersenyum.

Ino menatapnya heran. "….baiklah"

Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat bertemu di atap pada jam istirahat. Namun ternyata Sakura sudah berada di sana jauh lebih awal.

Sakura menceritakan pada Sasuke apa yang terjadi di kelas guru Kurenai dan dia minta maaf karena tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran.

Sasuke merasa putus harapan. "Dia bukan membantumu. Hyuuga itu sedang mengejek, kenapa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?" _Sial, pasti dia puas bisa mengerjaiku._

"Oh! Memangnya aku tahu kalau cara anak laki-laki mengejek seperti itu?" Sakura bertolak pinggang.

"Jangan bertolak pinggang. Caramu bertolak pinggang sangat feminin"

"Tidak ada orang lain, biarkan saja"

Sasuke merasa hampir frustasi, menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata. "Sudah. Sekarang kita atur penggunaan _handphone"_

Mereka tidak bertukar _handphone,_ hanya memberikan berbagai info penting dan cara masing-masing berkomunikasi.

* * *

Sasuke membantu Mebuki membereskan meja makan setelah makan malam. Kizashi memperhatikan dengan seksama membuat Sasuke ingin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam kebanggaan Uchiha, namun dia menahan diri dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan ke kamar. Ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Selamat malam" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

"Mebuki sayang, kau sudah pastikan bahwa putri kita tidak hamil, kan?" Kizashi mendengar pintu kamar terbuka lalu tertutup. "Dia menjadi pendiam, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Mebuki tersenyum lalu melihat ke arah kalender di samping kulkas. "Tenang saja sayang, harusnya tamu Sakura datang tanggal-tanggal sekarang"

"Tamu?"

 _Sial. Perut si Haruno bermasalah._ Sasuke berguling di kasur menahan rasa sakit, dilihatnya jam dinding berwarna ungu di atas komputer yang menunjukkan pukul 03.40 lalu dia memutuskan pergi ke toilet.

Saat membuka celananya Sasuke melihat ada noda gelap di celana dalam _pink_ berenda yang dipakainya. _Ih, menjijikan. Apa itu?_

 _._

-Bersambung-

* * *

Thanks for reading

Silahkan review, komentar, kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.

*RingOnyx


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter-karakter ciptaannya.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

-Reinkarnasi-

.

.

.

Sakura kebingungan setengah mati. Sasuke menelepon Sakura pagi-pagi buta dan menceritakan suatu keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah darah haid, dia waktunya datang bulan. Sakura ingin segera pergi ke rumah aslinya untuk membantu Sasuke yang mengalami sakit datang bulan, namun Sakura tak yakin bisa melewatkan acara sarapan Uchiha yang keramat.

 _Sial. Kenapa sakit parah saat tubuhku dipakai Sasuke. Dia pasti lemas sekali._

Pukul 06.00, Sakura sudah berada di luar kamar bersiap menuju rumahnya. Namun tentu tidak semudah itu saat ini.

 _Kemarin aku sedang beruntung. Meski rasanya aku sudah mati sekali, aku tak bisa minta tolong pada orang lain lagi._

Sakura menuju pintu kamar Itachi, semalam dia sempat melihat Mikoto memasuki kamarnya untuk meletakkan pakaian. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu, antara takut dan terdesak tangannya sudah siap mengetuk. Namun pintunya terbuka sebelum sempat diketuk dan berdiri Uchiha Itachi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Oh!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya. _Eh, aku adalah Sasuke._ Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Itachi yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa, rambut basah Itachi yang tidak diikat meneteskan air ke lantai.

 _Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi orang ini. Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Langsung saja._

"Aku harus ke rumah teman sekarang juga. Ini darurat." Sakura menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. _Ya Tuhan_ _, ketampanannya sesuatu sekali dan badannya juga bagus. Jantungku, bertahanlah._

Itachi berhenti tertawa dan hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Atau… kau mau menunggu di dalam? Biasanya kau senang berada di kamarku" Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya lebar.

Sakura bisa melihat ruangannya mungkin seluas kamar Sasuke namun suasana kamar yang berbeda, entah kenapa terlihat sangat nyaman dan Sakura mulai melangkah.

 _Eh?_ "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang buru-buru" Sakura mundur dan menjauhi Itachi. "Aku tunggu di sini saja" Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan pura-pura sibuk memainkannya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum lalu menutup pintu.

 **Bing!**

 _Ada pesan dari Sasuke_

" _ **Kau mau melewatkan sarapan di rumah lagi? Kau akan membuat dirimu sangat mencurigakan"**_

" _ **Tenang saja, sudah kuatur. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"**_

" _ **Aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Kau tidak perlu kemari"**_

 _Apa? Yang benar saja. Sudah terbiasa katanya._ _**"Aku akan tetap datang"**_

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi keluar dengan mengenakan seragam polisi seperti kemarin. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Hn" _He, aku terdengar seperti Sasuke._

Itachi masih tersenyum melirik Sakura dan menutup pintu. "Sekarang kita ke ruang makan dan berpamitan pada _okaasan_ terlebih dahulu. _Otousan_ biar aku yang urus nanti" Ucapnya sambil berjalan.

Sakura ingin bertanya apakah Fugaku akan memarahi Itachi nanti, namun dia urungkan karena takut mencurigakan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Mikoto sedang meletakkan makanan di meja dibantu beberapa pelayannya. Melihat kedua putranya datang Mikoto tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka. "Apa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Belum, _okaasan_. Sasuke masih memiliki hal-hal yang perlu diselesaikan"

"Baiklah, kalau bisa jangan terlalu lama, ya" Mikoto tersenyum lalu menatap Sakura dan membelai rambutnya.

 _Eh, ada apa ini? Obrolan apa ini maksudnya?_

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Itachi membungkuk memberi salam, begitu juga Sakura.

"Kami berangkat" Ucap Sakura

"Iya, hati-hati" Mikoto melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

.

Itachi dan Sakura berada di dalam mobil dinas kepolisian milik Itachi, setelah keluar gerbang rumah Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Apa maksud percakapan _niisan_ dan _okaasan_ tadi? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sakura sadar dengan situasinya dan Sasuke, tapi dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara Mikoto dan Itachi tadi menunjukkan bahwa mereka seolah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?" Itachi melirik Sakura yang menatapnya heran. "Maksudku, kau memang sedang dalam masalah dan kami mungkin tahu"

"Apa?" Gumam Sakura

"Iya. Kami mungkin tahu meski kalian merahasiakannya"

* * *

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya, tak lama Mebuki membuka pintu dengan mengenakan apron dan tercium aroma masakan dari dapur.

 _Ah, aku rindu masakan okaasan T_T_

"Iya, ada apa?" Mebuki tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Aa, Selamat pagi. Saya Uchiha Sasuke teman satu sekolah Haruno Sakura, Sakura katanya sedang kurang enak badan, saya ingin melihat kondisinya" Sakura tahu kelemahan ibunya tentang pria tampan yang sopan dan perhatian. Seperti yang ada di televisi.

"Oh! Iya. Silahkan masuk. Ayo aku antar ke kamarnya" Mebuki terlihat berbunga-bunga sambil berangan-angan tentang sebuah pernikahan.

"Sebentar" Ucap Mebuki lalu membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sakura "Sakura sayang, ada teman yang ingin menjenguk"

"Iya, biarkan dia masuk" terdengar suara feminin Sakura dari dalam kamar.

"Silahkan" Ucap Mebuki dengan berbunga-bunga lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura langsung segera masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu membuat Mebuki senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menyisir rambut _pink_ sebahu.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu datang. Tadi aku hanya kaget karena melihat noda hitam, aku kira darah yang keluar itu langsung berwarna merah" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Lalu sakitnya?" Sakura duduk di kasur dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Tadi aku minum obat pereda nyeri dan karena bertemu ibumu saat mengambil obat, dia memberiku air hangat dalam botol untuk ditempelkan ke perut" Sasuke mengoleskan pelembab ke wajah sambil bercermin.

"Lalu kau pakai pembalut?"

"Tentu saja, Haruno. Aku menemukannya di laci. Aku tak mau tampak bodoh di sekolah dengan noda darah di pakaianku. Meski ini tubuhmu tapi aku yang sedang ada di dalamnya"

"Kau bisa pake pembalut?" Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura jadi tak tenang dengan situasi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Haruno. Aku laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu, aku juga bisa pakai bra sendiri. Dengan melihatnya aku tahu cara pakainya" Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal lalu membedaki wajahnya tipis-tipis.

"Kau tidak jijik dengan darah haid itu?"

"Tentu saja aku jijik. Tapi aku tidak perlu memintamu untuk membersihkannya. Kalau semua perempuan bisa, aku juga sekarang harus bisa" Sasuke memilih pelembab bibir aroma jeruk yang ada di kotak _make-up._

Sakura berdiri menghampiri Sasuke lalu berdiri di sampingnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau tahu, Uchiha. Entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir padamu"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Kau yang harus dikhawatirkan, jaga tubuhku baik-baik"

"Iya, Uchiha. Memang kau menjaga tubuhku baik sekali bahkan kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tahu kau ini punya jiwa _perfectionist_ atau semacamnya sehingga kau ingin bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna, tapi aku merasa khawatir karena kau seperti sangat menikmati peranmu sebagai perempuan. Dengan tubuhku. Kau melakukan kebiasaan perempuan seolah itu sudah biasa bagimu, lihat caramu memakai _make-up_ " Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke melalui cermin.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu ya, Haruno" Sasuke balas menatap Sakura di cermin "Jika kau sudah tahu bahwa aku memiliki jiwa _perfectionist_ , seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu adalah alasan dari semuanya aku melakukan peranku dengan baik. Aku ini tidak bodoh. Aku melihat benda, manusia dan situasi lalu aku berpikir menggunakan otak cara menggunakannya agar segalanya menjadi baik untukku. Mengenai _make-up_ , karena aku laki-laki normal dan senang melihat perempuan yang terlihat cerah dan segar. Maka dari itu saat aku berada dalam tubuh perempuan, aku ingin melihat wajah ini terlihat seperti yang aku inginkan agar aku senang melihatnya"

Sakura membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. "Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa kelakuanmu ini agak melenceng. Tidak wajar untuk laki-laki sebegitu tenangnya-"

"Haruno" Sasuke berbalik berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura "Jangan pikir aku merasa nyaman berada dalam tubuhmu. Setelah aku merasakan berada di dalam tubuh perempuan ini, aku semakin yakin bahwa menjadi laki-laki jauh lebih menyenangkan dan tidak merepotkan" Sasuke mengambil tas lalu melihat jam dinding. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum" Sakura tiba-tiba merasa pusing, pusing dengan keadaan. "Uchiha. Bagaimana jika keluargamu tahu bahwa tubuh kita tertukar?"

"Jangan bilang kau mengatakannya pada mereka karena kau tidak mau pusing dengan situasi keluargaku" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tidak, bodoh" Sakura mendengus kesal dan Sasuke kesal karena disebut bodoh. "Tapi mereka seolah tahu meski aku tak pernah memberikan kode kepada mereka bahwa aku bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya"

"Keluargaku memang tidak biasa. Sudahlah, jika mereka tidak mempersulit dirimu berarti kau cukup bersikap seperti biasa saja" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar "Ayo sarapan"

 _Seperti biasa katanya. Memangnya aku tahu biasa bagimu dan keluargamu seperti apa. Keluargamu itu tidak biasa dan kau tahu itu._

"Aku tidak ikut sarapan di sini. Ada _otousan,_ kau tidak tahu dia sangat protektif jika tahu aku dekat dengan laki-laki" ucap Sakura saat menuruni tangga.

"Apa? Memangnya dia ingin anaknya suka sesama jenis? Wah wah, keluargamu tak biasa juga ya"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh"

"Ah, _otousan._ Selamat pagi" Sapa Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan Kizashi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura sayang" Kizashi membelai rambut _pink_ kebanggaan Haruno yang ada pada putrinya. Kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat sosok anak laki-laki di belakang putrinya "Siapa kau, anak muda?"

"Ah, _otou-"_

" _Otousan,_ dia adalah teman sekolahku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari Inspektur polisi Uchiha Fugaku. Dia adalah murid yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi, dan dia datang ke sini untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR yang sulit yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini" ucap Sasuke dengan manis membuat Sakura serasa melayang jauh tak percaya dengan Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Sayang, bukannya akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menjadi semakin bagus bahkan menjadi nilai tertinggi di beberapa mata pelajaran?" Kizashi menatap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tepat sekali, Tuan Haruno" Kesadaran Sakura kembali lalu menghampiri ayahnya "Putri Anda sangat pintar, akhir-akhir ini nilainya meroket melewati nilai saya. Setelah saya bertemu Anda, saya yakin pasti kecerdasannya didapat dari orang tuanya" Iya, Sakura tahu kelemahan ayahnya.

"Mari ikut sarapan bersama kami, wahai anak muda" Kizashi menepuk bahu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang seperti ingin muntah.

Sarapan keluarga Haruno didominasi oleh Sasuke yang memamerkan keluarganya, membuat Sakura mendapat tepukan di bahu berkali-kali dari Kizashi dan Sakura tidak merasa senang.

"Aku tidak tahu saat kau berada dalam tubuh perempuan maka mulutmu yang biasanya hemat kata itu bisa begitu banyak bicara". Ucap Sakura saat mereka berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Itu karena kau ada di sini dan tentu saja untuk membuat ayahmu lupa mengenai nilai putrinya yang 'meroket'" ejek Sasuke.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, kan? Kau saja yang tidak terima bahwa dirimu berhasil dikalahkan. Padahal Hyuuga Neji juga yang memiliki nilai tinggi tidak sombong seperti dirimu. Dia selalu mengangguk memberi salam jika kami berpapasan. Dia juga tampan dan atletis, aku lebih menyukainya daripada dirimu" Sakura tersenyum mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah lebih panjang meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung beberapa saat sambil seolah membuat lubang di kepala Sakura dengan laser matanya.

* * *

.

Sakura berada di toilet laki-laki, dia memilih untuk buang air kecil di WC agar tidak perlu berbaris dengan anak laki-laki.

 _Bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Hiiiy_

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk.

"Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Uchiha? Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda" suara Hyuuga Neji dan disusul suara resleting terbuka.

 _Aku harus diam dulu di sini. Sakura, bertahanlah._ Karena toilet laki-laki entah kenapa aromanya berbeda dengan toilet perempuan dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Perubahannya terjadi setelah hari sebelumnya berbenturan dengan Haruno. Mungkin Haruno juga mengalami perubahan" suara Nara Shikamaru terdengar bosan.

"Sakura- _chan_. Aku khawatir dengannya" suara Naruto terdengar sedih. "Aku menyapanya dan dia terdengar seperti Sasuke. Kata-katanya persis seperti Sasuke. Ino bilang mereka berdua mungkin pacaran"

 _Inopig! Seenaknya saja menyimpulkan. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu?_

"Kenapa Ino pikir mereka pacaran?" Shikamaru terhibur dengan pola pikir mantan pacarnya.

Sementara Sakura mengangguk di balik pintu WC karena pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela napas "Kata Ino mereka pernah pergi ke belakang sekolah tanpa mengajaknya. Lalu jam istirahat pernah pergi berdua. Dia juga melihat mereka bertukar _handphone_ pada jam istirahat. Yang seperti itu biasanya dilakukan oleh orang pacaran, begitu kata Ino"

"Mungkin saja, kan? Lagi pula Haruno itu manis juga, nilainya juga semakin bagus. Mungkin itu menarik perhatian Uchiha meski awalnya dia tak suka" ucapan Neji membuat Sakura memutar bola mata lalu tersenyum mengingat pujiannya.

* * *

.

"Teman-teman kita berpikir bahwa kita pacaran" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Biar saja"

"Kenapa kau setenang itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau seharusnya senang digosipkan jadi pacarku. Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan sembarang orang"

"Oh, berarti kau juga senang digosipkan jadi pacarku?"

"Kau tidak buruk juga, mungkin karena aku mendandani wajahmu dengan benar"

 _Sialan. "_ Jadi menurutmu selama ini aku dandan dengan tidak benar? Begini-begini aku pernah punya pacar, Ino bilang kau belum pernah pacaran." Sakura kesal sekali lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Aku ini pilih-pilih. Aku pilih yang paling bagus seperti katamu, _perfectionist._ Tapi bukan berarti sekarang kau ini berada dalam daftar yang-"

"Sasuke, lihat" tunjuk Sakura.

Sasuke kesal karena Sakura tak mendengarkannya "Apa?"

Jari sakura mengarah pada sebuah tenda kecil tertutup bernuansa khas penyihir berwarna ungu dan hitam. Biasanya tenda seperti ini ada di taman hiburan, namun tenda ini sendirian di taman pinggir kota dan terlihat sepi tanpa ada yang antre.

"Itu tenda ramalan, aku ingin coba" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Pergi saja sana. Aku tak mau ikut. Dan jangan biarkan teman-teman sekolah melihat tubuhku masuk-keluar tenda aneh itu.

"Tapi kan tubuhku ini, kalau dia meramal telapak tangan bagaimana? Pakai tangan asliku, kan? Bukan tanganmu" Sakura memegangi tangan Sasuke memohon.

"Kenapa kau jadi merengek, sih. Jangan merengek dengan wajahku"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut masuk dan diramal. Aku tidak akan merengek lagi. Ayo~"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang "Ayo, dan jangan lama-lama"

Sakura melompat senang membuat Sasuke mengomelinya. Sesampainya di depan tenda Sakura langsung terdiam, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Masuklah" terdengar suara dari dalam.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu masuk ke dalam tenda.

Sakura hampir menjerit melihat beberapa ekor ular berkeliaran bebas di dalam tenda dan berdesis membuat Sakura ketakutan dan berpegangan pada Sasuke.

"Hentikan, kau mempermalukanku. Ingat" bisik Sasuke

Sakura melepaskan tangannya lalu melihat ke depan ke arah meja peramal dan melihat wajah menyeringai sang peramal. Entah kenapa Sakura menjadi merinding meski dia tak ketakutan dan dilihatnya Sasuke mundur selangkah.

"Selamat datang, pasangan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu" ucap sang peramal. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya pucat dan matanya seperti mata ular. "Saya Orochimaru. Telah menerima pesan dari leluhur kalian. Duduklah"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik lagi lalu duduk saja sambil berpikir mungkin kalimat seperti itu sudah biasa diucapkan peramal agar pengunjung percaya.

"Aku, maksudku dia, gadis ingin diramal" ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang menatap Orochimaru sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Ahahahahaha" tawa Orochimaru membuat semua ularnya berdesis kencang. "Nona, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi kedatangan kalian berdua kemari telah diatur. Aku bahkan sengaja datang ke sini untuk bertemu kalian" seringai Orochimaru, lalu kali ini memperlihatkan lidahnya yang terbelah dua.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada Sasuke terdengar tajam. Dia tak suka pria ular ini. Dia pria, kan?

"Oh oh oh. Perlu kalian ketahui. Hampir semua peramal dan orang-orang yang memiliki mata batin yang kuat yang terhubung dengan para leluhur mengetahui tentang kalian. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak" Ucap Sasuke membuatnya menerima cubitan dari Sakura.

"Hihihihihi" Orochimaru terlihat seperti orang yang perlu layanan kesehatan mental bagi Sasuke. "Itu karena kalian membuat leluhur kalian marah!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang didramatisir disertai desisan ularnya.

"Marah kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kalian tidak bersama" Orochimaru berekspresi sedih dengan bibir seperti bebek membuat Sasuke jijik. "Kalian adalah reinkarnasi dari leluhur yang penting bagi awal terbentuknya Konoha. Mereka adalah pahlawan namun memiliki kisah cinta yang membara. Setiap reinkarnasi, mereka selalu bersama dan mereka, sang leluhur kalian selalu mengawasi. Namun reinkarnasi pada masa ini, yaitu kalian, tidak menunjukkan adanya kebersamaan meski berada di lingkungan yang sama. Pasti beberapa teman kalian merupakan orang yang sama, bukan?"

Sakura mengingat Ino, sahabatnya yang merupakan teman Sasuke sejak kecil dan Naruto, teman dekatnya yang sekarang sering bersama Sasuke. "Iya"

"Tapi kalian tidak bersama. Kalian tidak pacaran, benar kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu leluhur kalian sangat marah. Mereka ingin setiap reinkarnasi mereka bersama-sama saling mencintai. Maka dari itu mereka melakukan sebuah cara agar kalian menjadi satu"

"Kami tidak akan bisa bersatu dengan cara seperti ini. Kau lihat? Tentu kau yang memiliki mata batin blablabla tahu yang terjadi pada kami, kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja" Orochomaru mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Kami yang tergabung dalam 'Arisan peramal jitu masa kini' tahu betul bahwa tubuh kalian tertukar. Kami sudah membahasnya" Orochimaru membelai ular king _cobra_ berkepala tiga di pangkuannya.

"Jadi, kalian tahu cara agar tubuh kami bisa bertukar kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Ihihihihihihihihi" Orochimaru cekikikan lama sekali membuat Sasuke ingin meninjunya saat itu juga.

"Kalian coba untuk bersama saja dulu. Saling mencintai, berbagi suka dan duka, berpegangan tangan, berciuman daaaann…. ihihihihi"

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan review, komentar, kritik dan saran. Apa aja.

.

Beberapa pembaca ternyata pernah nonton Your Name, ya. Tenang aja, karena ide ini udah ada sebelum film itu ada jadi jalan ceritanya juga berbeda kok.

Sorry kalo ada typo atau ada kata yang gak dimengerti atau sebangsanya. Silahkan disebutin aja di review

*RingOnyx


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya seorang penggemar yang berimajinasi dengan karakter ciptaannya.

.

*Karena kondisi kesehatan author yang menurun, yang tadinya mau _update_ kilat malah jadi telat dari biasanya-yang 3 sampai 5 hari. Mohon dimengerti. Ceritanya lebih panjang kok dari biasanya, meski lagi sakit tapi sesekali ngetik pake Ms Word yang udah di install d hp, emang biasanya pake hp :D

*Ada yang minta tambahin drama, author jujur aja ngga ahli di _genre_ drama. Dikit aja mungkin ya. Tadinya ini juga bukan humor he

* * *

Chapter 5

.

-Nona Senju-

.

.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya omongan pria ular itu?" Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar taman meninggalkan tenda Orochimaru.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Dia bahkan tahu kalau tubuh kita tertukar, hal yang tak akan mudah dipercayai oleh orang lain" Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. "Hanya karena kau tidak menyukai seseorang bukan berarti kau juga harus tak percaya kata-katanya. Masalah seperti ini tidak bisa diselesaikan secara medis oleh ayahku atau secara hukum oleh ayahmu. Jika dia benar bagaimana?"

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kau mau tidur denganku, begitu?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalnya balas menatap bola mata hitam Uchiha yang kini terbelalak menatapnya.

"Hey, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak bilang begitu! Dia juga kan bilang kita coba bersama dulu"

"Lalu pada akhirnya kita berhubungan intim. Itu maksud si pria ular itu"

"Uchiha, kau kan tak harus menyebutkannya"

"Kenapa? Memang begitu, kan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin mencoba agar kita dekat lalu kemudian muncul rasa saling menyukai, begitu? Aku tidak yakin. Apa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada tubuhmu sendiri? Kau mau mencium bibirmu sendiri? Meski aku di dalamnya, ini tetap tubuhmu dan kau meski berada di dalam tubuh laki-laki, kau tetap perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki, kan?" Sasuke menghela napas lalu melirik Sakura yang mematung. "Apa? Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau penyuka sesama jenis. Apa selama ini kau menyukai Yamanaka Ino? Foto-foto kalian mesra sekali" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hey, aku suka laki-laki, ok. Aku suka melihat Hyuuga Neji dan juga kakakmu, mereka keren sekali dan juga tipeku" Sakura tersenyum mengingat kedua pria itu namun Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan Hyuuga dan jangan kakakku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Hyuuga tidak keren dan kakakku adalah kakakku"

"Kenapa kalau dia kakakmu?"

"Aku tak akan mau dia dekat denganmu. Dia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik"

"Heeyy!" Sakura bertolak pinggang kesal namun matanya melihat sesuatu jauh di belakang Sasuke. "Hey, itu kakakmu"

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat mobil polisi diparkir di sisi luar taman, Itachi terlihat bersandar di mobilnya mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya lalu tak lama berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _handphone_ nya.

"Ayo sembunyi" Sasuke menarik Sakura sembunyi di balik semak-semak di seberang taman dan mengintip kakaknya melalui celah-celah ranting dan daun.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" Bisik Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Diam dan lihat saja, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang"

Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan mengantongi kembali _handphone_ nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Orochimaru keluar dari tendanya dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Kakakmu janjian dengan Orochimaru? Jadi mereka saling kenal? Bag-"

"Sshh. Diamlah, Haruno"

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya seolah akan memeluk teman lama. Namun wajah Itachi tidak menunjukkan rasa senang dan tangan kanannya mengambil pistol dan mengangkatnya tepat ke wajah Orochimaru.

Senyum Orochimaru berubah menjadi seringai, lalu tubuhnya bergerak membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga pandangan mereka terhalang tak bisa melihat wajahnya dan Itachi.

"Sial" Sasuke kesal lalu melirik Sakura yang terdiam. "Haruno?"

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika ternyata Itachi dan orang tuamu mengetahui tentang kita dari Orochimaru" Ucap Sakura masih melihat ke depan.

"Mereka tidak akan mau berurusan dengan pria ular gila itu"

"Tidak mau bukan berarti tidak bisa terjadi. Itachi bilang mereka mungkin saja tahu dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan Orochimaru"

"Yah…" Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu melihat ke depan masih mengintip dari balik semak-semak. "Aku pernah mendengar _otousan_ berurusan dengan seorang paranormal atau seseorang seperti itu tapi aku yakin bukan si pria ular"

Itachi pergi mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih berdiri setelah sempat melirik ke arah semak-semak di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

" _Niisan_ pasti tahu kita ada di sini"

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru pasti bilang padanya kalau kita baru saja ke tendanya dan belum lama pergi. Dan Orochimaru bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita karena dia seorang peramal"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu melihat kembali ke depan, namun Orochimaru tak terlihat lagi di sekitar taman.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura membuka pintu ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat menghubungi Itachi dan mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting. Itachi langsung mengiyakan namun dia ingin bertemu di kediaman Uchiha dan mengajak serta Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah keluargaku" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

Sebentar lagi adalah waktunya makan malam, jika tidak ada tugas darurat Uchiha Fugaku dan Itachi sudah pulang dan berkumpul menunggu makanan disajikan.

Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menghubungi keluarga Haruno bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Setelah mengetahui bahwa putrinya pergi bersama Uchiha Sasuke, Mebuki langsung mengiyakannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Fugaku dan Itachi sedang menyaksikan tayangan berita di televisi. Itachi yang pertama melihat mereka datang tersenyum lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil ketika ingat Sasuke, adiknya yang _always cold to the most girls_ berada dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya lalu kemudian bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. Sasuke langsung membungkuk memberi salam dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Duduklah, sebentar lagi ada berita penting"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mengangguk padanya, lalu mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa besar berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Mikoto datang dari arah dapur bersama dua orang pelayan membawa cemilan dan minuman yang langsung diletakkan di meja. Setelah kedua pelayan pergi, Mikoto duduk di samping Itachi berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat ayahnya yang sekarang menatapnya lalu kembali menatap ibunya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih"

"Pasti tidak mudah untuk kalian berdua berada dalam situasi ini. Tapi kami akan coba membantu" Mikoto tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ini dia" Ucap Itachi. Lalu semua pandangan beralih ke televisi.

" **Baik pemirsa, saya Tenten dan sekarang saya sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Senju."** Terlihat seorang wartawati cantik dengan rambut yang digulung di kedua sisi kepalanya dari channel televisi KonohaTV berada di depan sebuah bangunan rumah kuno yang sangat indah. **"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui bahwa keluarga Senju merupakan keturunan langsung dari pendiri Konoha pada zaman dahulu. Namun saat ini anggota keluarga yang tersisa hanya Nyonya-, maaf maksud kami Nona Senju Tsunade."** Tenten tersenyum lalu beberapa tayangan saat Tsunade berada di beberapa acara yang berhubungan dengan Konoha _Medical Center_ muncul.

" **Nona Senju aktif di Konoha** _ **Medical Center**_ **sebagai senior yang sangat penting karena kemampuan analisa dan pengobatannya yang sangat efektif. Namun tak banyak diketahui oleh masyarakat umum bahwa Nona Senju memiliki kemampuan lain yaitu 'melihat masa depan' dan-"**

" **Apanya yang bisa melihat masa depan?"**

Tayangan kembali ke kediaman Senju dan kamera mengarah pada Senju Tsunade yang keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang memandang Tenten. Pipinya terlihat agak merah seperti telah banyak mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol.

" **Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa melihat masa depan. Pergi kalian!"** Tsunade bertolak pinggang dan tak peduIi dengan kamera.

" **Oh, Nona Senju. Tapi kami mendapat informasi dari sumber terpercaya bahwa Anda terhubung dengan para roh leluhur melalui mimpi, dan mereka memberitahu Anda apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan melalui mimpi. Berita mengenai Anda bisa tersebar secara tidak jelas di masyarakat. Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum Anda memberikan konfirmasi.** Tenten dengan berani menghampiri Tsunade.

Tsunade melirik kamera lalu pada Tenten. **"Dengar, ya. Mereka tidak memberitahuku apa yang akan terjadi. Yang mereka lakukan adalah menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu, mereka seenaknya mengganggu tidurku"**

" **Oh, jadi begitu ya. Lalu apa yang akhir-akhir ini mereka pinta dari Anda?"**

" **Sepasang leluhur protes karena reinkarnasi mereka tidak bersama pada masa sekarang. Dasar kolot, biarkan saja mereka menentukan takdirnya. Anak zaman sekarang itu sangat bebas, memaksa mereka untuk bersama nyatanya malah menciptakan suatu kegagalan"** Raut wajah Tsunade menjadi serius.

" **Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan para reinkarnasi dari pasangan leluhur tersebut?"**

" **Perasaan mereka tidak bersatu, mereka mengalami situasi yang cukup rumit. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu orang tua salah seorang dari mereka, mungkin mereka akan memahami situasinya"**

" **Apakah situasi itu, Nona Senju?"**

" **Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian. Aku sudah cukup banyak bicara. Pergi kalian dari rumahku"** Tsunade berbalik dan masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Tenten kembali menghadap kamera dengan senyum lebar " **Demikian wawancara kami dengan Nona Senju Tsunade. Kembali ke studio"**

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Tsunade dan membandingkannya dengan ucapan Orochimaru.

"Nona Senju kesal sekali karena sepasang roh leluhur mengganggu alam mimpinya terus menerus. "Itachi mematikan televisi lalu menatap Sasuke. "Setelah dia mengetahui bahwa salah satu roh itu reinkarnasinya adalah putra bungsu inspektur polisi Uchiha, dia segera menemui _otousan_ ke kantor dan memberitahu mengenai dirimu yang akan mengalami pertukaran jiwa"

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu sebelum pertukaran terjadi?" Sasuke melirik kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku segera memanggil Itachi ketika Nona Senju mulai berbicara mengenai situasi yang akan dialami Sasuke. Karena aku ingin Itachi yang menangani situasinya" Fugaku meminum kopi buatan istrinya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja. "Sebenarnya kami sudah beberapa kali meminta bantuan pada Nona Senju untuk menangani beberapa kasus yang berhubungan dengan medis, namun beberapa kali juga dia memberi informasi mengenai kasus non medis. Yaitu kasus yang berhubungan dengan leluhur Konoha, seperti pencurian senjata atau harta leluhur dari museum, atau dokumen-dokumen penting yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Nona Senju merupakan orang yang sangat terpercaya dibalik sikapnya yang agak kasar" Fugaku kemudian mengangguk pelan pada Itachi.

"Yang diucapkan _otousan_ adalah benar. Maka dari itu meski kami merasa sulit percaya dengan kondisi kalian, tapi setelah melihat sendiri situasinya kami langsung mencoba memahami kondisi kalian" Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Informasi yang kalian dapat dari Orochimaru tidak bisa kalian percaya sepenuhnya. Dia memiliki beberapa kasus yang merupakan laporan dari orang-orang yang menjadi korban kebohongannya. Tapi dia itu seperti ular, berurusan dengannya tidaklah mudah"

"Tentu saja. Dari awal aku sangat meragukannya. Aku bahkan tak menyangka _niisan_ bisa melakukan pertemuan pribadi dengannya" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cara agar kami bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Orochimaru memberikan solusi yang tidak bisa kami lakukan begitu saja" Sakura tak berani menatap Fugaku, pandangannya hanya berpindah dari Sasuke ke Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Sebagian besar kasus Orochimaru berhubungan dengan tindakan asusila. Jadi jika solusi yang dia berikan berkaitan dengan tindakan asusila, lebih baik kalian jangan lakukan. Kita harus bertanya pada Nona Senju Tsunade terlebih dahulu" Itachi menggeser layar _handphone_ nya dan membuka pesan.

"Aku kira kalian sudah tahu solusinya" Gumam Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengusahakan agar kalian bisa kembali" Mikoto tersenyum dan Sakura membalas senyumnya.

"Baik, Nona Senju ada waktu besok siang" Itachi melihat layar _handphone_ lalu melirik Sasuke dan Sakura. "Aku akan menjemput kalian di sekolah besok. Sekarang, aku akan mengantar Sasuke yang cantik ini ke rumah Haruno" Itachi tersenyum meledek dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Ino bersandar ke jendela kelas. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai dan hampir semua teman sekelas mereka sudah berada di ruang kelas, mengobrol, mengerjakan PR atau sibuk dengan _gadget_.

"Sakura, kau jadi pendiam dan bersikap aneh" Ino menghela napas lalu melirik sosok sahabatnya yang terlihat bosan.

"Aku tidak suka kelas ini" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku ingin… " Sasuke menghela napas lalu menatap Ino. _Aku ingin segera kembali ke kelasku dan mengembalikan nama baikku agar Hyuuga tidak bisa seenaknya. Entah hal bodoh apa yang dilakukan Haruno di sana_. "Hey, Ino. Biasanya sikapku bagaimana?"

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang hampir saja akan mundur karena refleks namun dia berhasil tenang.

 _Perempuan memang aneh._

"Jidat, entah apa yang terjadi padamu dan bertanya hal yang tidak penting tapi sebagai sahabatmu aku akan menjawabnya" Ino mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. "Biasanya kau sangat ekspresif dan sedikit emosional, kau selalu membaca buku di waktu luang, menandai bagian-bagian penting dalam buku pelajaran, selalu bertanya kabarku, bagaimana keadaanku dan keluargaku dan… sekarang kau pelit sekali saat menjawab pesanku dan jadi sanga cuek. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu tapi aku tak menyukainya." Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau benci Sasuke?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Yah… tidak. Dia menyebalkan tapi dia temanku dan aku tak membencinya. Hanya saja sikapnya sering membuatku kesal. Dia bersikap… _like he doesn't care about the world but himself_ "

"Wow, kau benar" Sasuke melihat jam dinding di atas papan tulis lalu duduk di kursinya, tak lama bel pun berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Ino duduk di kursinya menghadap Sasuke. "Maka dari itu aku merasa kalian tidak cocok. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melarangmu pacaran dengannya jika itu yang kau mau. Entahlah, kupikir kau terlalu baik untuk Sasuke"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa aku ini sangat baik sampai Uchiha Sasuke tidak pantas untukku?" _Apa-apaan ini._

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat peduli, sedangkan dia sangat cuek, tapi kau kadang cepat emosi dan dia bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tetap tenang… Oh, mungkin begitu ya? Kalian ingin saling melengkapi, begitu? Seperti di drama tv? Kalau begitu mungkin kalian cocok" Ino tersenyum.

"Cocok atau tidaknya bukan kau yang tentukan. Lagipula siapa yang pacaran dengan Ha- Uchiha" Sasuke bersandar ke kursi.

"Jidat. Sasuke jarang sekali dekat dengan perempuan, dia itu pemilih, dan akhir-akhir ini kalian sering berdua. Aku saja heran, aku kira kau lebih suka Neji, kau sendiri yang bilang"

"Apa menurutmu Hyuuga lebih baik dari pada ak-Uchiha?" _Sial._

Ino megernyitkan alisnya. _Dia makin terlihat dan terdengar seperti Sasuke._ "Aku tidak bisa menilai siapa yang lebih baik di antara mereka. Menurutku mereka sama saja. Tapi kau pernah bilang Neji itu lebih ramah dan _respect_ terhadap orang lain. Yah, aku juga tidak begitu dekat dengan Neji. Tapi aku pikir dia tidak buruk juga, kan. Dia pintar dan juga lumayan tampan" Ino tersenyum namun Sasuke menatapnya kesal. "Hey Sakura. Kau marah?"

"Tidak" Sasuke membuang muka lalu bel pun berbunyi.

* * *

.

"Sasuke, ummmm… Kau pacaran dengan Sakura- _chan?_ " Naruto berbisik dari tempat duduknya di belakang Sakura.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, namun guru mereka belum masuk ke kelas. Semua murid terlihat santai seolah sudah terbiasa dengan situasi demikian.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Naruto. "Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya mempercayai kesimpulan Ino. Dia hanya melihat dan menyimpulkan"

"Eh?"

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan di toilet. Aku ada di sana"

"Sasuke. Tapi kau akhir-akhir ini kau bersama Sakura _-chan_ terus…"

"Bukan berarti kami pacaran. Mungkin saja kami memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit sampai kami pun bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana sehingga kami terus berdiskusi untuk mendapatkan solusi" Sakura mendengus kesal.

Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan Sakura dan Sakura pun menyadarinya lalu kembali _stay cool_.

"Wow. Uchiha. Kami tak tahu kalau kau sedang dalam kesulitan. Mungkin kami bisa membantu jika kau memang sangat kebingungan" Neji menyeringai.

 _Oh Neji_ -kun _, please be a good boy~ T.T_

"Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ami, gadis berambut ungu yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sedih yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

 _Here we go. Gadis paling menyebalkan malah datang._ "Aku baik-baik saja" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan melihat Shikamaru yang terlihat tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke _-kun_. Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku"Ami meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, beberapa sentimeter dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. Dari sejak dia kecil, Ami merupakan salah satu dari gadis yang suka mengejek Sakura. "Dengar ya, Ami. Sejak kapan aku mau berbagi cerita denganmu?" Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis ini, tak masalah dia berkata begitu.

"Kau pernah cerita mengenai Itachi- _oniisan_ yang pernah mendapat penghargaan. Kau lupa?" Ami tersenyum ceria.

 _WTF, Uchiha._

"Itu saat aku sedang terlalu bahagia karena bangga pada _niisan._ Sekarang silahkan kembali ke tempatmu" Sakura membuka buku tulis pelajaran sejarah milik Sasuke lalu membukanya secara acak.

 _Tulisan tangannya rapi sekali. Aku jadi tambah kesal._

Sakura melirik Ami yang langsung seketika melihat ke arahnya meski sedang memainkan _handphone_ nya lalu tersenyum. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melirik gadis lain yang duduk di depan. Fuki, yang ternyata memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sakura menghela napas panjang perlahan. _Stay cool._

 _Aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke memang tipe Mr. Perfect. Good grades, popular, wealthy and good looking_. _Tapi menjadi dirinya sekarang dan mengetahui berbagai hal ini sangat menyebalkan. Ya ya ya. Mungkin ada dari hati kecilku ini merasa sesuatu ummm….ck… entahlah._

.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah menerima pesan dari Itachi bahwa dia sudah meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah untuk membawa mereka pulang lebih awal. Tepat pada jam istirahat mereka bersiap keluar.

Sasuke memasukkan semua alat tulis Sakura ke dalam tas. Lalu berpikir mungkin harus memberitahu Ino supaya dia tidak _sewot._ "Ino"

Ino melirik sahabatnya yang berdiri membawa tas lalu dia pun ikut berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan penting. Aku pulang duluan, sudah ada yang jemput. _Bye"_ Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino yang memiliki berbagai pertanyaan.

Ino memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. "Hey, tunggu" Ino berhasil menyusul dan berjalan berdampingan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memang berencana pulang dari awal. Orang tuaku baik-baik saja"

"Lalu ada apa? Ummm… acara keluarga?"

"Yah… kira-kira begitu" Ucap Sasuke tak mau panjang lebar.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura yang keluar kelas bersama Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Sakura terlihat membawa tasnya juga.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Ino heran.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan dengan matanya agar cepat-cepat. Sasuke tak ingin berlama-lama dan memberikan alasan yang tak jelas.

"Iya, ada urusan keluarga"

"Apa?! Kau juga ada urusan keluarga? Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura ada urusan keluarga di saat yang bersamaan sampai harus meninggalkan sekolah lebih awal. Wow- wow- wow." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura terbelalak dan menatap Sasuke yang kemudian langsung menarik tangannya.

"Iya, kami sedang buru-buru" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terdiam penuh tanya.

Sakura yang memiliki kaki panjang Sasuke bisa mengimbanginya dengan mudah. _Semoga semua baik-baik saja._

Itachi sudah menunggu di depan pintu loker. Tak jauh darinya para gadis berkelompok berkerumun sambil berbisik melihat Itachi yang mengenakan jaket dan celana hitam, dua kancing kemeja atas dibiarkan terbuka dan sepatu _boots_ hitam bermerk terkenal.

Itachi memasang wajah datar meski para gadis tersenyum padanya. Senyum di wajahnya muncul saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura datang.

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Uchiha muda dan Sakura yang terpana oleh senyuman Itachi.

 _Jantungku bertahanlah. Aaa~ aku tak akan terbiasa melihat senyum dan auranya yang berkharisma. Sasuke, restuilah aku jadi kakak iparmu U.U_

Sasuke menyadari keadaan sekitar lalu melirik sosok tubuhnya yang seperti memunculkan hati dari kedua matanya. "Haruno, hentikan!" Bisik Sasuke sambil mencengkram tangan yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

Sakura hampir menjerit namun berhasil menahanya dan hanya mengeluarkan suara " _op"_ lalu melirik tajam Sasuke. Namun langsung berubah menjadi senyuman setelah sadar melihat ekspresi jijik Sasuke.

"Hai, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Itachi menatap keduanya.

"Baik-"

"Kita bertemu tadi pagi dan kau mengantar ke sekolah. Kenapa bertanya bahkan kau sudah tahu situasinya" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya kesal lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju area parkir.

"Dia sedang ada 'tamu bulanan', ya?" Bisik Itachi saat keluar dari pintu.

"He… Iya" jawab Sakura malu-malu lalu Itachi pun tertawa.

Tatapan para gadis dan beberapa murid laki-laki mengikuti kepergian mereka. Dengan berbagai kesimpulan yang mereka dapat dari hasil penglihatan dan pendengaran mereka yang hanya sebentar, tersebarlah berita yang tak jelas kebenarannya.

* * *

.

Selama di dalam mobil Sasuke terlihat kesal. Dia memilih duduk di belakang dan seolah menyorotkan laser pada kedua orang yang duduk di depan.

Sakura duduk di depan bersama Itachi yang mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali bercerita tentang ketika ia masih bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Kali ini Itachi menggunakan mobil pribadinya karena sedang izin dari tugas kepolisian.

"Dulu ada gadis yang aku suka tapi dia sudah pacaran dengan _senpai_. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia juga suka padaku, di kelas dia selalu melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum dan bertanya tentang pelajaran. Lalu saat festival sekolah di malam peluncuran kembang api dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku belum berkata apa-apa dia mencium bibirku lalu lari. Besoknya dia tak datang ke sekolah lalu ada kabar bahwa dia berhenti sekolah karena dia hamil"

"Wa- ummm… Lalu?" Sakura bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Yah… Kami tidak bertemu cukup lama. Tapi cukup mengejutkan aku bertemu dengannya setelah bertemu dengan Orochimaru di taman."

"Apa?!" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap layar _handphone_ nya yang mati.

"Iya, saat aku turun dari mobil untuk membeli minum di _vending machine_ , aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang membeli jus untuk anaknya. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihatku sampai menjatuhkan minumannya. Aku jadi bingung harus menyapanya seperti apa" Itachi melirik Sakura yang terlihat serius menyimak.

"Lalu _oniisan_ menyapanya seperti apa?"

" _Oniisan"_ Gumam Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, namun Sakura dan Itachi mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tak perlu pura-pura lagi, Sasukeyy" Sakura menengok ke belakang menggembungkan pipinya dan Itachi pun tertawa.

"Hentikan, Haruno" Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?! Aku tidak takut. Kau sendiri juga bersikap seenaknya. Kau membalas pesan Ino dengan cueknya. Dia itu sahabatku yang sudah seperti saudariku sendiri" Sakura menggenggam _handphone_ nya.

"Aku tak mau membalas pesan panjang lebar dengan berbagai _emoticon_ yang tak penting"

"Kau-" Sakura menghela napas lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Ya sudahlah, semua ini akan segera berakhir"

Itachi melirik Sakura lalu Sasuke melalui kaca spion di depannya. _Tak semua masalah berakhir dengan cepat, adik-adikku_.

* * *

.

Ruang tamu Kediaman keluarga Senju sangat bernuansa kuno namun sangat mewah. Berbagai lukisan raksasa dari keturunan Senju terdahulu terpajang di setiap sisi ruangan.

 _Kenapa tidak dipajang di galeri saja._ Batin Sasuke.

 _Keluarga terpandang secara turun-temurun memang beda. Selalu memajang lukisan atau foto yang terlihat mewah dan beraura seolah mereka tak akan hilang ditelan waktu._ Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu melirik Uchiha bersaudara yang duduk dengan postur yang seolah sudah diatur. _Mereka juga keluarga yang memiliki sejarah di masa lalu. Pasti bangga ketika nama keluargamu muncul di buku sejarah Konoha sebagai pahlawan. Tapi jika aku di masa lalu merupakan pasangan dari Sasuke di masa lalu, apakah itu berarti aku juga memiliki keturunan dari keluarga pahlawan bersamaan dengannya?_

Senju Tsunade datang dari balik dua pintu besar dengan lambang keluarga Senju dan beberpa simbol lain yang terpampang di berbagai sisi daun pintu. "Selamat datang. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin mengakhiri omelan leluhur kalian" Tsunade menghela napas panjang.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berdiri namun Tsunade melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan cuek "Sudah, kita langsung saja ke ruang roh"

Sakura kaget mendengar kata 'ruang roh' dan berbagai bayangan mengenai ruangan itu muncul di kepalanya.

 _Apa aku akan bertemu banyak roh? Apa itu artinya aku akan melihat hantu?_

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Tsunade melewati lorong rumah yang panjang dan berbelok beberapa kali. Setelah cukup pusing bagi Sakura untuk mengingat jalan untuk merek kembali, mereka tiba di sebuah pintu kayu tua dengan satu lambang keluarga Senju raksasa menghiasi dua daun pintu sekaligus membuatnya terbelah saat Tsunade membuka kedua daun pintu berlawanan arah.

"Jangan bicara apapun di dalam jika tidak penting." Tsunade menatap Itachi tajam "Kau, boleh masuk dan awasi keduanya"

Itachi membungkuk memahami tugasnya lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk masuk mengikuti Tsunade lalu menutup pintu.

Ruang roh keluarga Senju merupakan ruangan luas berdinding batu dan sangat dingin. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan, setelah Tsunade selesai menyalakan obor-obor kecil di setiap sudut ruangan, jendela kecil itu pun ditutupnya.

Tsunade menghampiri para tamunya yang terdiam. "Putra bungsu Inspektur Polisi Uchiha dan putri dari dokter Haruno…"

 _Aku sepertinya tak perlu heran kalau dia tahu tentangku dan keluargaku, kan?_ Batin Sakura

"… Leluhur kalian telah memasuki alam mimpiku. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka ingin setiap reinkarnasinya terus bersama menjadi pasangan sampai seterusnya" Tsunade menatap tajam Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. "Namun di masa sekarang, kalian tidak menunjukkan bahwa kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan itu membuat leluhur kalian risau" Tsunade menghela napas panjang lalu memijat kedua sisi keningnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Aku tak menyalahkan kalian. Kalian bebas menjadi pasangan siapa saja yang kalian mau, tapi mereka bersikeras bahwa kalian harus bersatu. Pada reinkarnasi mereka sebelumnya, pada setiap masa, mereka selalu bersama bahkan sejak kecil. Tumbuh bersama dan selalu menjadi pasangan tak terpisahkan di usia yang sangat muda, selalu memiliki perasaan yang terikat satu sama lain dan tak bisa jatuh hati terhadap orang lain. Mereka ingin kalian saling mencintai sebelum usia 18 tahun yaitu usia di mana kalian memiliki pola pikir yang mulai dewasa, sekarang kalian berusia 17 tahun dan mereka hampir putus harapan. Lalu leluhur kalian memutuskan untuk mempertemukan roh alam bawah sadar kalian saat kalian sedang tertidur. Mereka ingin agar roh kalian bertemu dan mereka akan memberikan sugesti pada kalian agar saling menyukai dan menanamkan rasa cinta.

Namun yang terjadi, roh kalian tertukar menempati tubuh yang salah. Setelah itu mereka kelabakan karena tak bisa mengembalikan kalian seperti semula. Mereka memang roh leluhur tapi mereka bukanlah ahli dalam ilmu roh. Aku tak bisa jelaskan pada kalian"

Tsunade mengambil dua batu berbentuk balok dengan panjang sekitar 30cm dan meletakkan keduanya di sisi lantai dengan pola lingkaran rumit yang saling bersilang dan berbagai simbol di dalamnya.

"Berbaringlah, Haruno di kanan, Uchiha di kiri" Tsunade memberikan isyarat dengan keduab tangannya mengarah pada kedua batu lalu duduk di dekat balok batu.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbaring menjadikan batu sebagai alas kepala dan menatap langit-langit yang gelap.

"Pejamkan mata kalian dan kosongkan pikiran kalian"

Mereka mengikuti setiap perintah Tsunade, lalu tiba-tiba kepala mereka terasa melayang.

"Bersiaplah bertemu dengan masa lalu"

.

-Bersambung-

.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan review, kritik dan sarannya :)

.

*RingOnyx


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 6

.

-Ungkapan-

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasa melayang, seluruh tubuh mereka terasa ringan dan seolah tak terbawa gravitasi.

Muncul satu titik putih yang kemudian membesar dan terus membesar membuat mereka silau, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh mereka seperti ditarik dengan cepat oleh gravitasi. Tak ada suara yang muncul dari mereka meski mereka berteriak karena jantung mereka terasa tertinggal di atas ketika mereka meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah.

Seketika mereka melihat titik biru di bawah mereka, semakin lama semakin dekat dan besar lalu akhirnya melewati ruang biru itu namun seketika mereka seolah menjadi terlempar ke atas.

Mereka keluar dari permukaan sungai, berdiri melayang di atas permukaan sungai. Di hadapan mereka sebuah air terjun menjulang dan terdapat dua patung raksasa berdiri di kedua sisinya.

" _Lembah Akhir"_

Mulut Sasuke dan Sakura tak bergerak namun bisa saling mendengar isi pikiran masing-masing. Tubuh mereka pun menjadi transparan dan melayang.

Mereka menatap kedua patung raksasa yang kini sudah tak ada lagi di masa mereka namun tergambar di buku-buku sejarah Konoha. Bisa melihatnya secara langsung memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa disertai derasnya air terjun menambah kesan yang tak tergambarkan.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap lalu tiba-tiba mereka berpindah tempat ke atas bukit. Terhampar pemandangan sebuah desa yang dikelilingi tebing dan hutan. Meski belum pernah melihat pemandangan yang persis sama namun mereka tahu bahwa sekarang mereka berada di tebing tempat patung para hokage zaman dahulu berada, yang kini sudah tak ada lagi di masa mereka. Semua hanya ada dalam dokumen-dokumen sejarah Konoha.

Patung dan hampir semua monumen bersejarah telah rusak karena perang dan pertempuran, sehingga di masa sekarang tak terlihat lagi selain pada dokumen dan beberapa bukti sejarah di museum.

" _Kita sungguh ada di masa lalu"_ Sasuke melihat sekeliling. " _Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"_ Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu mengangkat alisnya.

" _Entahlah. Mungkin kita akan diteleportasi lagi"_ Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali melihat sekeliling.

Benar saja, mereka berpindah tempat lagi ke sebuah lahan kosong yang cukup luas dikelilingi pepohonan, rumput pendek tumbuh di hampir semua bagian namun beberapa titik terlihat rusak karena jejak manusia. Bunga-bunga liar tumbuh di dekat pepohonan melambai tertiup angin yang sejuk dan membawa aroma segar.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri melayang di bawah pohon yang rindang, memandang sekeliling mengingat-ingat apakah ada sesuatu di pelajaran sejarah yang menjelaskan tentang pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini namun sepertinya tak ada catatan mengenai ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari arah seberang berlari dengan sangat cepat namun tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tidak seperti mereka pria ini tidak terlihat transparan, terlihat normal seperti wujud manusia yang bisa menginjak tanah dan bukan hanya roh.

Pria ini bertubuh tinggi mengenakan pakaian tradisional seperti kimono putih yang memperlihatkan dada dan sebagian perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sangat baik dengan ikat pinggang besar yang tersisip sebuah pedang di bagian belakang menyilang panjang dari kanan ke kiri, celananya tertutup di bagian atas oleh sehelai kain berwarna biru tua seperti celananya dan mengenakan sandal tradisional. Rambutnya hitam agak panjang sebahu dengan model _spiky_ yang terlihat familiar begitu juga wajah tampan dengan kulit putih, tatapan mata tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir seksi.

" _Apakah ini Sasuke pada zaman dahulu? Wow. He's so damn sexy that I can't describe it. Dia terlihat dewasa dan-"_

" _Haruno"_

" _auranya sangat sesuatu. Tatapan matanya-"_

" _Haruno Sakura!"_

" _eh?!"_ Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya _._

" _Ingat bahwa aku bisa mendengar isi pikiranmu jadi sebaiknya jaga pikiran kotormu karena aku tak mau mendengarnya"_

Sakura terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya seolah mulutnya yang bersalah. Jika saja Sakura bersama tubuhnya pasti wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu _._ _"I-itu wajar saja, kan?"_ Sakura mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya dan mencoba membela diri. " _Itu karena aku wanita normal, wajar saja refleks berpikir begitu setelah melihat 'pemandangan' yang bagus. Mungkin nanti kau juga akan berpikir hal yang sama saat melihat diriku di masa lalu yang mungkin akan saaaangat seksi"_ Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka telrupa bahwa pria di hadapan mereka dalam keadaan waspada akan sesuatu. Satu langkah darinya dan fokus Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali tertuju pada pria ini.

" _Ummm Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar kita, kan?"_ Tanya Sakura ragu.

" _Entahlah"_ Sasuke menjadi ikut waspada sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria yang sangat mirip dengannya ini.

Tatapan pria ini tidak fokus pada Sasuke ataupun Sakura namun tidak juga fokus ke area lain melainkan sekitar mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba dia menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan ketika terbuka kembali iris matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik hitam mengelilingi pupil matanya.

Sakura menghela napas terkejut dan mulutnya terbuka. _"Indah sekali"_

Sasuke ingat simbol itu. Tak ada dalam buku sejarah Konoha namun di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke pernah menemukan buku yang membahas mengenai kekuatan mata Uchiha pada zaman dahulu dengan beberapa simbol dari iris dan pupil yang berubah dan penjelasan kekuatan dari setiap perubahannya.

Tak ada penjelasan kenapa pada masa sekarang kekuatan mata Uchiha tersebut menghilang. Meski ada penjelasan bagaimana cara kekuatan itu dibangkitkan namun tak ada anggota klan Uchiha di masa kini yang memilikinya. Entah tak ada yang mencoba -yang Sasuke pikir tak mungkin karena pasti ada beberapa orang yang menginginkannya-, atau memang mereka tak berhasil meskipun cara membangkitkannya sepertinya tidak begitu sulit, seolah hanya tentang emosi dan keinginan yang kuat akan sesuatu meski beberapa memang memiliki cara lebih kompleks lagi.

Sakura melayang lebih dekat pada Sasuke ketika tatapan pria -Sasuke zaman dulu- itu seolah tepat menatap matanya. Tatapannya masih fokus ke tempat awal Sakura berdiri lalu dia berjalan mendekat, semakin mendekat dan berpaling melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

" _Sasuke, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"_ Sakura menjadi ketakutan karena gerakan pria itu terlihat sangat hati-hati.

" _Diam dan perhatikan saja"_ Sasuke tetap fokus dan tenang meski dia juga penasaran.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik badan ke arah pepohonan jauh ke dalam hutan. Tak lama muncul sosok berwarna merah muda berlari dan melompati dahan-dahan pohon, semakin lama semakin mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan pria itu. Iris matanya berubah menjadi hitam seperti semula.

Awalnya hanya saling diam seolah mata mereka yang berbicara, namun sosok gadis itu tak bisa hanya terdiam saja.

"Sasuke _-kun_. Selamat datang kembali" ucap gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian merah muda dan rompi merah. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang agak memerah.

" _I-itu aku?"_

" _Ya, kurasa kau terlihat lebih baik pada zaman dulu"_

" _Apa? Hanya itu saja tanggapanmu?"_

" _Kau ingin aku berpikir seperti apa? Aku berbeda denganmu"_ Sasuke menunjukkan _evil smile_ nya membuat Sakura kesal.

" _Ok, terserah kau saja. Uchiha Sasuke"_ Sakura mendengus kesal lalu memperhatikan kembali dua orang di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke zaman dulu awalnya hanya tidak merespon sambutan Sakura zaman dulu itu, hanya menatapnya membuat Sakura gugup namun senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke zaman dulu tersenyum tipis namun hal tersebut membuat Sakura zaman dulu tersenyum lebih lebar dan tanpa diduga langsung maju memeluk Sasuke, meski awalnya hanya terdiam namun tak lama Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya membalas pelukannya erat.

" _Wow. Meski mereka tak banyak berbicara aku bisa merasakan banyak emosi yang terluapkan. Yang pasti aku bisa merasakan cinta"_ Sakura tak berniat agar Sasuke mendengar isi pikirannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

" _Aku bisa jatuh cinta jika memang Haruno seperti ini. Aku suka gadis yang kuat dan cerdas namun akan manja jika hanya bersamaku"_ Sasuke tak berniat untuk Sakura mendengarnya, tapi tak bisa ditarik kembali.

"… _oh…"_ Sakura agak kaget mendengarnya.

Sementara itu pasangan di hadapan mereka sudah tidak berpelukan lagi namun mata mereka seolah masih saling berbicara tentang betapa saling merindunya mereka berdua.

"Kau tak perlu menjemputku sejauh ini. Hokage tidak memberikanmu misi untuk itu" Sasuke memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Sakura, jelas sekali rasa rindu itu sungguh tak bisa ditutupi.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan Hokage mengizinkanku. Ummm… Karena kau menjalankan misi seorang diri membuatku khawatir, setidaknya aku ingin pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat dan tidak terluka" pipi Sakura memerah membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku terluka" Sasuke membuka bagian pakaian yang menutupi bahu dan lengan kirinya. Terlihat sebuah luka di lengan atasnya, tidak begitu besar namun terlihat dalam.

"Oh! Duduklah" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon terdekat.

" _So sweet"_

" _And you are not"_

" _Apa? Hey apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"_ Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada _"Kau kan bukan pacarku. Aku tak akan bersikap manis padamu"_ Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya _"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk seseorang yang aku sukai saja"_

" _Siapa? Hyuuga Neji?"_ Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal.

" _Aku tak bilang Neji. Dan kenapa harus Neji?"_

" _Ino bilang kau memang suka Hyuuga Neji"_

" _Iya, sebelum aku tahu sifat aslinya"_

Sasuke terdiam lalu menyeringai _"Wah wah wah. Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu, ya?"_

Sakura bertolak pinggang dan menatap tajam Sasuke _"Kurasa kalian sama saja. Kau dan Hyuuga Neji, memiliki banyak persamaan dan kurasa itu membuat kalian merasa saling tersaingi. Tapi intinya, kalian sama saja, tak ada yang lebih baik"_

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu maju lebih dekat lagi pada Sakura. _"Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku?"_

" _Aku tak membencimu… atau siapapun. Aku hanya tak suka sikapmu. Kau itu sangat egois dan menganggap orang lain tak berharga"_

" _Dari mana kau tahu aku berpikir seperti itu?"_

" _Tindakanmu yang menunjukkannya. Aku tak suka bagaimana caramu melihat orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku memang tidak begitu suka gadis-gadis yang sering mengerumunimu dan menganggapmu superhuman. Tapi aku kadang merasa kasihan karena kau bahkan tak mau melirik mereka apalagi tersenyum"_

" _Mereka menggangguku"_

" _See? Aku tahu mereka sedikit mengganggu tapi mereka itu penggemarmu, mereka kagum padamu, almighty Uchiha"_ Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

" _Haruno Sakura, kau tidak berada di posisiku dan kau tak tahu seberapa mengganggunya mereka._

" _Aku berada di posisimu beberapa hari ini, dan mereka … yah, sedikit mengganggu but it was not a big deal"_

" _Beberapa hari. Aku mengalaminya seumur hidupku, dari kecil."_

Sakura menghela napas dan menutup matanya lalu menatap Sasuke. _"Baik, Uchiha. Itu mungkin ummm… apa ya… ah, mindset. Sudah tertanam di pikiranmu. Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kau tak selayaknya memandang rendah orang lain. Seperti Naruto, dia memang tidak sepintar dirimu dalam bidang prestasi sekolah tapi Naruto memiliki hati yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku menyayanginya, dia salah satu teman terbaikku. Meski sering membuatku kesal tapi dia selalu berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya. Dia sangat berharga bagiku tapi kau sering berbuat buruk padanya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat melukainya. Meski Naruto tak pernah bilang tapi aku sering mendengarnya dari orang lain."_

" _Haruno, kurasa kau terlalu sering mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Entah bagaimana, tapi mungkin ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kita-"_

" _Oh!"_ Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terbelalak menatap ke arah pasangan yang berada di bawah pohon.

Sasuke melirik pasangan itu dan dia pun ikut kaget melihatnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura zaman dulu sedang berciuman. Sakura duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kaki di kedua sisi Sasuke, tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Sakura, sesekali tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura pelan _._

" _Memiliki sisi agresif, aku suka tipe wanita seperti ini"_

Sakura berpaling dan menatap Sasuke, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke pikirkan.

Sasuke langsung menghindari tatapan Sakura. Tentu saja dia tak bermaksud agar Sakura mendengar hal seperti itu darinya.

" _Wah wah, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ini munafik sekali. Kurang agresif apa gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu selama ini? Tadi kau bilang mereka mengganggu dan sekarang melihat hal seperti ini kau suka. Wah wah wah"_

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menatap tajam Sakura. _"Dengar ya, walaupun mereka agresif tapi kalau aku tidak suka mereka mau bagaimana lagi? Tak satu pun dari gadis-gadis itu ada yang menarik hatiku."_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Lagi pula… sebenarnya karena aku sering dinasehati oleh okaasan saat SMP, aku berniat untuk tidak bersikap terlalu dingin pada teman-teman wanita pada saat SMA. Tapi di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, seorang gadis meluruhkan niatku itu"_

" _Oh ya? Siapa?"_

" _Kau"_

" _Dan bagaimana itu bisa aku yang menjadi penyebabnya?"_ Sakura melipat kedua tangan di bawah dadanya _._

" _Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Di hari pertama masuk SMA, sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru kita bertabrakan dan terjatuh di tangga. Lalu menggelinding bersama Naruto"_

" _Iya aku ingat. Lalu?"_

" _Perlu kau tahu bahwa hari itu aku sudah bersikap lebih ramah pada para gadis sebelum akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Saat kita berhenti menggelinding di tangga kau mendarat di atas tubuhku. Lalu kau tersinggung saat aku bilang berat sampai kau refleks dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhmu dariku lalu mengatakan bahwa aku lemah. Nona Haruno Sakura, tak ada gadis yang pernah mengatai aku seperti itu, dan entah kenapa hal sepele seperti itu membuatku sangat kesal. Aku jadi sering memikirkannya, aku kesal karena kau yang mengucapkannya, gadis yang mungkin aku suka. Padahal-tidak, hentikan"_

Batin Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi semua sudah terlanjur terluapkan di pikirannya.

" _Kau tahu, Haruno. Kupikir saat itu, saat pertama kali aku menatap matamu aku berpikir mungkin aku akan jatuh hati padamu. Matamu begitu indah, hijau menenangkan, terlihat menyejukkan dan menenggelamkanku. Meski begitu matamu menatapku tajam dan aku juga menyukainya, seolah penuh dengan emosi jiwa, aku suka itu"_

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan dengan agak sulit mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke yang tidak biasa menyiratkan cinta

" _Setelah hari itu, hari-hari selanjutnya aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu dan ingin bisa dekat denganmu. Meski temanmu jadi temanku dan temanku jadi temanmu, ternyata tak menjadikan segalanya lebih mudah. Aku tahu beberapa hal tentang dirimu tapi kau terasa seperti menjauhiku. Dan itu membuat hatiku sakit."_

Sasuke pasrah dengan luapan pikirannya, dia menunduk seolah sedih ketika mengenang masa lalu. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya, dan terdengar ungkapan kata-kata tanya karena tak percaya.

" _Karena kau selalu menghindariku, aku putuskan untuk tak lagi mengejarmu jika kau memang tak menginginkanku. Pertama kalinya aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu tapi perasaanku tak tersambut, justru seolah dilemparkan ke wajahku sendiri agar aku sadar bahwa kau tak menginginkanku._

 _Semester awal tahun pertama cukup sulit bagiku. Hampir setiap hari bertemu dan sesekali kita berkumpul bersama tapi kau tetap terasa jauh. Semester kedua aku sudah mulai membiasakan diriku untuk tak begitu menghiraukan keberadaanmu dan hanya sesekali melihatmu dari kejauhan. Awal semester di tahun kedua aku sudah terbiasa hanya melihatmu dari jauh cukup sekilas saja. Dan sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa melupakanmu…"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sedih dan ada gejolak dalam jiwanya.

"… _Iya, aku sudah bisa tapi hal aneh terjadi. Aku terbangun di kamar tidurmu, dalam tubuhmu dan aku ingin sekali membencimu. Kenapa harus dirimu. Aku tak mau merasakan sakit hati lagi"_ Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya sedih.

" _Buang rasa simpatimu, Haruno. Aku tak butuh"_

" _Tidak, Sasuke. Aku juga mengalami kesulitan"_ Tak seperti Sasuke, kini Sakura ingin Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang ia pikirkan. _"Aku tak akan berbohong saat awal aku bertemu denganmu kau sangat menarik perhatianku. Iya, kau tampan dan banyak terdengar kabar tentang kepintaranmu dan kehebatanmu. Tapi karena ucapanku saat kita pertama bertemu, aku jadi menjaga image-ku terhadapmu. Aku tak mau seperti gadis-gadis yang mengerumunimu. Sesekali kita berada di lingkaran pertemanan yang sama ketika bersama Ino dan Naruto, jadi aku merasa tak boleh terobsesi padamu karena kita adalah teman. Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri dan menegaskan bahwa aku tak akan seperti mereka yang terang-terangan mengejarmu, hatiku menolak untuk melakukannya karena egoku menang. Egoku tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahanku bahwa aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu._

 _Ino seperti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana aku, gadis yang mungkin saja tertarik padamu karena penampilanmu. Dia menceritakan tentang bagaimana sikapmu yang dingin terhadap gadis-gadis di sekolahmu yang dulu, dan aku tak suka bagaimana kau melakukannya. Aku merasa harus membencimu karena perilakumu yang dingin itu"_ Sakura ingin mendengar reaksi Sasuke tapi tak terdengar apapun, dia pun melanjutkan luapan pikirannya.

" _Aku pun tak ingin terlihat terlalu sering berada di dekatmu karena akan terdengar omongan yang tidak enak setelahnya dari para penggemarmu yang banyak itu. Mereka tak suka aku memanfaatkan kedekatanku dengan Ino, yang mereka sudah tahu bahwa Ino adalah salah satu temanmu sejak kecil. Aku terbawa suasana dan omongan mereka, aku menghindarimu sesering mungkin. Aku menetapkan pada hatiku bahwa aku tak menyukaimu. Aku tak suka pria dingin yang tak menghargai orang lain, kalimat itu tertanam di kepalaku membuatku mudah untuk melupakan ketertarikanku terhadapmu ketika aku melihat betapa dinginnya sikapmu pada gadis-gadis itu, dan kata-kata sadismu terhadap Naruto yang kudengar memudahkan itu semua. Perasaanku padamu cepat sekali terlupakan meski mataku akan dengan mudah menemukanmu di manapun kita berada di tempat yang sama. Mungkin mata hatiku masih tak bisa mengabaikanmu… Entahlah Sasuke. Aku bingung"_

" _Jadi intinya karena Ino?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kau bilang Ino menceritakan masa laluku dan kau tak menyukainya. Berarti kau mulai tak menyukaiku karena Ino"_

" _Tidak, maksud Ino menceritakan itu adalah agar aku tak berharap padamu maksudnya agar aku tak sakit hati karena dia pikir kemungkinan besar perasaanku tak akan terbalas seperti yang lainnya. Dia hanya mengingatkan tapi tak pernah melarangku untuk menjauhimu. Kurasa dia sudah terbiasa dengan teman perempuannya yang selalu tertarik padamu, maka dari itu saat berteman denganku dia berusaha menolong. Lagi pula tidak semata-mata karena ucapan Ino. Tapi dari yang lainnya dan karena aku menyaksikannya sendiri"_

Sasuke menghela napas lalu melirik pasangan di bawah pohon yang sudah selesai bercumbu.

Kini mereka bersandar di bawah pohon, menikmati sejuknya angin dengan mesranya. Sasuke bersandar ke pohon sambil memeluk Sakura yang bersandar membelaknginya di antara kedua kakinya. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Ironis"_ Sasuke melirik Sakura di sampingnya yang melihat kemesraan itu juga.

" _Iya, kita tak seperti mereka yang tak malu saling memperlihatkan rasa cintanya"_

" _Haruno, kau bilang cinta"_

" _Iya. Mereka kan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Berbeda dengan kita yang masih labil dengan segala emosi dan ego yang besar. Dan panggil aku Sakura saja"_

" _Apa itu artinya jika emosi dan ego kita sudah bisa kita dikendalikan kita pun akan seperti mereka? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Sakura agar terdengar lebih dekat?"_

Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget dan mengernyitkan alisnya. " _Entahlah, Sasuke"_ Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu menatap bunga-bunga yang tertiup angin. _"Tapi kurasa tujuan leluhur kita melakukan semua ini adalah untuk itu, bukan? Mereka ingin kita bersama. Tapi mereka juga egois karena menginginkan kita harus seperti mereka. Apakah yang dimaksud leluhur kita itu adalah orang-orang ini? Mereka mesra sekali, dan kita berada di zaman Konoha masih berisi ninja. Itu sudah berabad-abad lamanya."_

" _Kurasa mereka orangnya dan mereka memperlihatkan masa lalu mereka, sisi mesra mereka agar ada dampaknya terhadap kita"_ Sasuke melayang menghampiri pasangan di bawah pohon lalu menyentuhnya namun tangannya tembus tak bisa menyentuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke zaman dulu mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua iris matanya berubah merah kembali, ketiga pulpil yang mengelilingi pupil tengah berputar. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura di pelukannya lalu dengan cepat keduanya berdiri dan menunjukkan posisi siaga.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Bisik Sakura.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Sejak awal aku datang ke tempat ini aku merasakan cakra. Kurasa dua, tapi sangat lemah dan sulit dideteksi. Dan barusan aku merasakannya dekat sekali" Sasuke melihat sekeliling dengan siaga, sesekali matanya mengarah pada roh Sasuke dan Sakura -yang kini berdiri berdekatan- dengan curiga.

" _Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Dirimu di masa lalu punya mata yang aneh. Dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita"_ Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

" _Itu adalah mata sharinggan. Mata yang secara alami bisa dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha pada zaman ini. Memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Dan membuktikannya seperti ini membuatku cukup terkejut dan merasa bangga"_

" _Ya ya ya. Uchiha ternyata memang hebat dari zaman dulu. Aku tahu keluargamu ada di buku sejarah Konoha"_ Sakura memutar bola matanya.

" _Ya, mungkin kau juga bisa jadi bagian dari Uchiha suatu saat nanti"_ ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" _A-apa? Apa yang-"_

Kata-kata Sakura terputus karena mereka berpindah kembali. Kini mereka melayang jauh di udara. Di bawah mereka terlihat Desa Konoha, dan kini mereka bisa melihat lima patung kepala Hokage yang terukir kokoh di bukit yang sempat mereka singgahi.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu"

Sakura dan Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara perempuan di belakang mereka. Ketika mereka berbalik, ada dua sosok yang memiliki wajah persis seperti mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura zaman dulu yang sebelumnya mereka lihat berwujud manusia, kini berdiri di hadapan mereka berwujud roh transparan seperti mereka. Pakaian mereka agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini wujud roh leluhur Sasuke mengenakan kimono putih hampir mirip seperti sebelumnya dengan bagian atas yang terbuka namun kali ini lebih panjang sampai kakinya. Wujud roh leluhur Sakura mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura, bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka dan bagian bawahnya melebar memperlihatkan kakinya dari betisnya yang indah sampai kuku-kuku kakinya yang dicat merah menyala, rambutnya panjang tergerai dengan anggun dan sebuah hiasan bunga merah menghiasi sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu kalian, reinkarnasi kami yang memiliki wajah dan nama persis seperti kami. Namun disayangkan hati kalian tidak mudah bersatu sehingga membuat kami khawatir" ucap roh leluhur Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kalian sampai harus ke sini. Pasti kalian merasa direpotkan. Aku sudah mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, tapi dia selalu memaksa" ucap roh leluhur Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tahu kau juga khawatir jadi jangan membuatku terlihat sebagai pihak yang bersalah di sini" Leluhur Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, seolah marah tetapi manja.

"Iya. Hanya saja kau terlalu terburu-buru. _Jutsu_ nya belum sempurna dan akibatnya malah jadi rumit"

"Sasuke- _kun…_ sudah kubilang jangan diungkit lagi, kan" Leluhur Sakura menatap manja leluhur Sasuke dan leluhur Sasuke pun membelai rambutnya sehingga leluhur Sakura tersenyum kembali.

" _Ehem. Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?"_ Sasuke merasa canggung menyaksikan kemesraan leluhur mereka.

" _Iya kami sudah menyadari, ummm"_ Sakura melirik Sasuke di sisinya lalu kembali menatap ke depan " _mungkin kami juga jauh di lubuk hati kami memiliki perasaan suka…umm"_

" _Kami akan lebih terbuka. Mungkin bisa jadi kami juga jadi pasangan seperti yang kalian harapkan nanti"_ Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sementara Sakura mengangguk pelan karena malu.

"Tentu saja kalian harus bersama, bersatu selalu saling mencintai. Meski sering ada pertengkaran seperti kami, tapi itu wajar dan kami tetap saling mencintai" leluhur Sakura melayang mendekati mereka dengan senyuman "Mungkin kalian melihatku begitu manja pada Sasuke tapi jika kami berdua saja dia juga manja padaku. Hihihi" Leluhur Sakura melirik leluhur Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya.

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh kami? Kami tidak bisa terus bertukar tubuh"_ ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja. _Jutsu_ nya sudah disempurnakan, saat kalian terbangun kalian akan kembali ke tubuh kalian masing-masing" jawab roh leluhur Sasuke tenang.

" _Aku ingin bertanya padamu"_ ucap Sasuke sambil menatap roh leluhurnya.

Roh leluhur Sasuke mengiyakan dalam diam dan menunggu.

" _Apakah klan Uchiha di masa kami bisa mendapatkan mata sharinggan?"_

"Tidak. Kami sudah menguncinya. Semua kekuatan dari setiap klan dan jutsu yang dihasilkan dari chakra tidak akan bisa kalian dapatkan. Hal ini juga bukan keunginan kami semata, tetapi juga Rikudou Sennin sang leluhur ninja." Jelas Sasuke.

" _Ya, memang lebih baik tidak bisa. Manusia di zaman kami sangat serakah"_ Sasuke tersenyum pada leluhurnya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Namun untuk mencegah munculnya kembali kekuatan-kekuatan jahat masa lalu. Karena bisa saja mereka dibangkitkan kembali. Kami cukup kesulitan untuk mengalahkan mereka, entah bagaimana kalian bisa mengatasinya atau tidak nanti"

"Benar. Banyak sekali para ninja yang gugur karena pertempuran. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi kembali. Beruntung Rikudou Sennin bisa menarik kembali semua kekuatan itu" Sakura menambahkan sambil mendekati pasangannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam mencerna semua penjelasan leluhur mereka.

" _Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan hal seperti ini? Berusaha menyatukan kami dengan jutsu, dan menyebabkan tertukarnya tubuh kami"_ Sasuke penasaran dan Sakura pun mengangguk baru menyadarinya.

"Hummmm… Bagaimana ya… Kami kan roh ninja yang masih memiliki kekuatan sampai akhir kami mati. Sementara kekuatan itu dimusnahkan di generasi kami selanjutnya. Kami juga hanya bisa melakukan _jutsu_ di dunia roh saja. Dan harus dengan persetujuan roh Rikudou Sennin. Maka dari itu jika ada roh yang bermaksud jahat atau roh yang menginginkan merubah masa depan, jika tidak disetujui keinginannya oleh Rikudou Sennin mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kecuali meminta seseorang di masa depan untuk melakukannya. Seperti kami meminta reinkarnasi Nona Tsunade untuk membawa kalian kemari."

" _Jadi, Nona Senju bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh leluhur kapan saja dia mau? Lalu bagaimana dengan peramal yang kami temui sebelumnya? Dia bisa mengetahui tentang kalian juga meski Nona Senju tak memberitahunya"_ Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Kamilah yang memasuki alam mimpinya, dia terlahir dengan kemampuan untuk menerima wasiat kami. Sementara para peramal adalah orang-orang yang memaksa menembus alam bawah sadar Nona Tsunade. Mereka hanya bisa melihat kami tanpa bisa berkomunikasi seperti Nona Tsunade." Jelas leluhur Sakura.

" _Menembus alam bawah sadar Nona Senju? Maksudnya?"_ Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mereka hanya bisa melihat alam roh seperti kami ketika Nona Tsunade sedang terhubung alam mimpinya dengan kami. Banyak roh yang tak menyukai peramal, mereka suka mengintip" Jelas leluhur Sakura lagi.

" _Kenapa kau memanggil Nona Senju Tsunade dengan panggilan nona? Kalian menghormatinya juga?"_ Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, itu ya. Karena dia seperti kalian yang mirip dengan roh leluhurnya dan memiliki nama yang juga sama. Kalian lihat pahatan patung hokage ke lima di sana?" Tunjuk leluhur Sakura pada pahatan patung kepala hokage di bawah. "Itu adalah pahatan kepala dari Nona Tsunade"

" _Iya, kami tahu. Ada di buku sejarah. Maka dari itu banyak yang percaya bahwa Nona Senju merupakan keturunan langsung dari pendiri Konoha, termasuk hokage pertama yaitu Tuan Hashirama yang dipahat pertama kali di sana"_ jelas Sasuke _._

"Iya, baguslah jika kalian sudah tahu" Leluhur Sakura tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali. Kalian terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri tanpa bantuan medis" leluhur Sasuke melayang mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura, leluhur Sakura mengikutinya.

" _Memang sudah berapa lama?"_ Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menggeleng pelan.

"Sekitar dua hari di penghitungan waktu kalian" jawab Sasuke.

" _Wow, lama juga"_

" _Kalau begitu kami harus kembali sekarang"_ pinta Sasuke.

"Iya. Baiklah. Tapi ingat ya, kalian harus bersama saling mencintai" Leluhur Sakura memeluk lengan kanan leluhur Sasuke mesra.

"Kalian sudah saling terbuka sebelumnya karena pikiran kalian tidak bisa disembunyikan. Semoga tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi" Leluhur Sasuke melirik leluhur Sakura yang kemudian melepas pelukannya. Lalu leluhur Sasuke menggerkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, jari-jarinya saling menyilang dan sebagainya.

"Selamat jalan. Senang bisa bertemu kalian" leluhur Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba roh Sasuke dan Sakura ditarik melayang dengan cepat di langit Konoha, mereka terus ditarik sampai ke air terjun di Lembah Akhir di mana kedua patung raksasa berada. Mereka ditarik ke dalam sungai dan kembali melewati ruang putih dan mereka melayang tanpa gravitasi.

Seketika semua menjadi gelap kemudian mata mereka terbuka dan mereka telah kembali berada di ruang roh milik Nona Senju.

"Selamat datang kembali" sambut Itachi dengan tersenyum.

.

.

-Bersambung-

.

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review, kritik dan saran diterima.

.

.

Maaf ya agak lama _update_. Kondisi _down_ terus. Dan terima kasih atas do'a dan dukungannya : )

.

*RingOnyx


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Plotnya sih milik saya.

*Mungkin karena lagu-lagu barat romantis yang didengarkan Ringo saat membuat bagian-bagian terakhir, hingga… begitulah.

* * *

Chapter 7

.

-Pacarku-

.

.

Sakura duduk di ruang keluarga di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Ayahnya berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya dengan ekspresi serius, sementara sang ibu duduk manis sambil meminum teh hijau yang pahit sambil tersenyum, _on diet._

"Kau tahu betapa kagetnya _otousan_ ketika Nona Senju mengabari bahwa kau menginap di rumahnya selama dua hari? Dan dia bilang kau sedang belajar medis secara privat padanya?" Kizashi berhenti mondar-mandir dan berdiri di hadapan putrinya.

"Iya, _otousan_. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak-"

"Oh putriku! _Otousan_ bangga sekali! _Otousan_ sempat mengira bahwa kau tak ingin menjadi dokter dan _otousan_ sudah sangat sedih membayangkannya. Lalu kau bisa mendapat ilmu langsung dari Nona Senju secara khusus itu sangat luar biasa! Ayah saja selalu berharap bisa menjadi muridnya, tapi dia pemilih sekali dan ayah tidak lolos seleksi." Kizashi duduk di samping Sakura dan memeluknya. " _Otousan_ sangat bangga padamu. Meski secara mengejutkan Nona Senju bilang putra Inspektur Polisi Fugaku juga di sana. Apa yang dilakukan putra inspektur polisi di sana? Hahaha"

" _Okaasan_ juga bangga. Dan _okaasan_ senang kau sering bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ " Mebuki ikut memeluk Sakura dari samping sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu memutar bola matanya " _Otousan, okaasan_ , biar aku luruskan. Sebenarnya aku hanya diberi tugas untuk kepentingan sekolah. Aku… ummm… ikut PMR. Dan… karena Sasuke juga ikut PMR…" _Uchiha Sasuke ikut PMR? Hahahaha "…_ jadi Sasuke meminta ayahnya agar kami bisa mendapat pelatihan khusus dari Nona Senju Tsunade. Yah… sebenarnya kami lebih banyak disuruh membaca buku medis di rumahnya, tidak banyak praktik untuk pelatihan khusus"

Kizashi melepas pelukannya, begitu juga Mebuki. "Tapi _otousan_ tetap bangga. Dan… kurasa putra inspektur itu tidak buruk juga"

"Oh! Berarti kau sudah memutuskan untuk memberi restu padanya?" Mebuki menatap suaminya penuh harap.

"Hummm… ya… kurasa"

"Re-restu bagaimana? Ka-kami kan bukannya mau menikah atau bagaimana" pipi Sakura memerah dan dia pun langsung berdiri. "Aku mau tidur duluan. Selamat malam" Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara itu kedua orang tuanya mulai membicarakan mengenai kemungkinan biaya yang diperlukan untuk sebuah pesta pertunangan.

.

.

Karena di luar dugaan Tsunade bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama, Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengabari orang tua Sakura dengan memberi alasan palsu agar informasi mengenai pertukaran jiwa tidak banyak diketahui oleh lebih banyak orang lagi jika memang mereka tidak menyadarinya. Sementara untuk kedua orang tua Sasuke, Tsunade sudah mengizinkan Itachi untuk memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya mengenai situasi di rumahnya karena mereka telah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

Setelah mereka sadarkan diri keduanya ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan untuk diinfus karena mereka butuh nutrisi secara cepat setelah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mereka juga lemas Tsunade memutuskan untuk tidak langsung memulangkan mereka sebelum kondisi tubuhnya normal.

.

- _FLASHBACK-_

Sasuke dan Sakura ditempatkan di kamar khusus di salah satu ruangan di kediaman keluarga Senju. Jiwa mereka telah berada di tubuh masing-masing seperti semula. Mereka dibaringkan di dua ranjang berbeda namun berdampingan dengan selang infus terpasang di tubuh mereka.

Itachi dan Tsunade telah mengurus segalanya tentang orang tua mereka dan juga sekolah agar bisa meminimalisir kecurigaan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Haruno"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Haruno" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berbaring tak jauh di ranjang sebelahnya, bahkan mereka tidak diberi sekat.

Sakura fokus dengan _handphone_ nya. Dia sedang membalas pesan dari orang tuanya, Ino dan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar dan refleks Sakura pun langsung menoleh dengan cepat membuat lehernya sakit.

"Aw…sshh" Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya kesal. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan berharap bisa meredakan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting"

"Oh, tentang apa?"

"Kita"

"Eh? Kita?" Sakura meletakkan _handphone_ nya di sisinya.

"Iya." Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Sakura serius "Aku tak ingin kita mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Yah… kau tak mau kan kita kembali bertukar tubuh?"

 _Apa sih dia ini?_ "Iya, tentu saja. Akan merepotkan kalau kita bertukar tubuh lagi. Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kita tidak terlalu canggung mengakui perasaan masing-masing setelah semua ini terjadi" Nada bicara Sasuke berubah lebih lembut dari biasanya begitu juga caranya menatap Sakura membuat Sakura deg-degan.

"Ummm… Ya, aku juga tak ingin semuanya menjadi rumit…" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya "…dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dengan jelas terhadapku sekarang" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Aku ingin kita pacaran saja"

"Eehh?! Sasuke-"

"Mulai hari ini juga"

"Apa? Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa ditunda-tunda? Kau tidak punya pacar juga kan, jadi tidak masalah, bukan?"

"I-iya. Tapi…" Sakura menunduk dan warna pipinya yang pucat mulai memerah.

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi kau … belum menyatakannya dengan jelas. Maksudku kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu, lalu… memintaku…" _ish, kenapa aku bicara begitu? Apa aku ini kuno sekali ya? Tapi kan..._

"Kau kan sudah tahu- oh, baiklah" ' _Wanita membutuhkan kejelasan dalam suatu hubungan'_ Sasuke ingat kalimat itu dari sebuah buku psikologi yang pernah dibacanya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke pelan dan menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sasuke menatapnya, menghela nafas lalu dengan ringan berkata "Aku suka padamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Haruno Sakura?"

Meski tidak seromantis yang Sakura harapkan… "Emm. Iya" … ya sudahlah.

-Flashback end-

.

.

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya dan segera menuju ruang kelasnya. Entah karena rindu ruang kelasnya sendiri atau karena dia ingin menghindari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk diam di tempat duduknya dan tidak akan keluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

Ruang kelasnya kosong ketika ia memasukinya, namun terlihat ada satu tas di belakang tempat duduknya. Seingat Sakura tempat itu belum ada yang menempati terakhir dia berada di sekolah.

 _Mungkin ada murid pindahan._ Batin Sakura sambil duduk di tempatnya. Dia membuka buku paket pelajaran Matematika dan mencoba mengerjakan bagian-bagian yang terlewatkan selama dia absen beberapa hari.

Seseorang memasuki ruang kelas dan Sakura refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kyaaa!" Sakura kaget dan berdiri berpegangan pada kursinya karena melihat sosok perempuan berambut sangat panjang dengan bola mata berwarna putih.

Sosok itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu dia pun berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mulai menyadari bahwa sosok perempuan yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung adalah manusia. "Ah… ma-maaf… Aku ehh… kaget, hehe. Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Sakura tersenyum canggung dan kembali duduk di kursinya. _Sial, kenapa aku jadi paranoid begini._

"O-oh. Ma-maaf. A-aku tak be-bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Ma-maafkan aku." Gadis itu membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sakura berbalik dari tempat duduknya memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Entah kenapa dia terasa familiar.

Rambutanya panjang berwarna hitam keunguan, wajahnya cantik dengan poni yang hampir mencapai alisnya dan setelah diperhatikan bola matanya yang berwarna putih keunguan sangat indah.

"Cantik" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menatapnya lembut, kepanya sedikit dimiringkan.

"Ah, iya. Kau sangat cantik. Kau murid pindahan ya? Aku Haruno Sakura, beberapa hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Hehe" Sakura nyengir lalu merapatkan kedua bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Baru pindah dua hari yang lalu. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinata menunduk perlahan sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga Neji. Ah, kau mirip Hyuuga Neji" kepala Sakura maju sedikit sambil berpegangan pada sandaran kursinya.

"Iya, kami bersepupu" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Eeh? Kukira kalian kembar. Tapi aku belum pernah dengar dia punya kembaran, sih. Tapi kenapa kau baru pindah ke sini? Sebelumnya sekolah di mana?"

"Ummm… A-aku _homeschooling_ , ta-tapi saat pertama masuk SMA, a-aku sekolah di SMA khusus wanita" jawab Hinata.

"Oh" Sakura ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi tapi dia pikir akan tidak sopan bertanya terlalu banyak dan takut membuat Hinata merasa terganggu, apalagi sepertinya Hinata tipe orang yang agak canggung.

Hinata membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura namun teman sekelas mereka mulai berdatangan memasuki ruang kelas membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

 _What the Ino?!_

Sakura kaget melihat Ino memasuki ruang kelas sambil menggandeng seorang murid laki-laki yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat.

Tinggi, kurus, putih pucat, rambut hitam pendek dan senyuman yang terlalu manis bagi Sakura hingga membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

Ino dan laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan Sakura pun langsung berdiri dengan tatapan ' _jelaskan padaku'_.

"Hai! Pagi jidat! Kenalkan ini pacar baruku, Sai" Ino memeluk lengan Sai dengan erat. "Dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini kemarin dan kami langsung pacaran" ucap Ino santai.

" _What the Ino?!_ Kalian belum lama kenal dan langsung pacaran saja, begitu?" Sakura terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Ino cantik" ucap Sai dengan ekspresi datar pada Sakura "sedangkan kau jelek"

Mulut Sakura menganga semakin lebar sementara Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku duduk dulu, ya" ucap Sai pada Ino sambil tersenyum, Ino menganggung sambil menahan tawa dan Sai pun duduk di samping Hinata di barisan paling belakang.

"Bagaimana? Pacar baruku keren, kan?" Ino duduk di tempatnya lalu berbalik badan sambil tersenyum pada Sai.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak cerita? Semalaman kita _chatting_ sampai larut malam dan kau bahkan tidak memberiku kode tentang kau punya pacar baru"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Yah… kupikir karena kau akan tahu juga karena aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Memangnya kau selalu cerita padaku tentang dirimu? Akhir-akhir ini kan kau selalu penuh rahasia padaku. Jadi, aku juga tak harus cerita segalanya padamu" Ino berbalik badan kembali menghadap ke arah depan dan meletakkan tasnya di pengait yang ada di sisi meja.

Sementara Sakura sedang berpikir keras dengan berbagai pertimbangan. _Ah, aku ini selalu berpikir terlalu lama._ "Ino, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Silahkan" ucap Ino tanpa berbalik sambil mengambil buku dari tasnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal "Inopig"

"Apa jidat?" Ino berbalik dengan kesal.

"Aku pacaran dengan Sasuke"

"APA?!"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya pun ikut menoleh.

Dua gadis teman sekelas mereka menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Apa sih kalian ini?! Membuat orang kaget saja. Dasar berisik!" Ino memaki kedua gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Barusan Haruno bilang dia pacaran dengan Sasuke- _kun,_ benarkah itu, Haruno?" Gadis berambut hitam panjang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya kalau dia pacaran dengan Sasuke apa urusannya dengan kalian?" _Aku sudah muak dengan penggemarnya._ Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik bersama"

"Kau gila. Kau pikir dia akan menikahi kalian semua bersamaan?"

"Tapi itu sudah jadi kesepakatan"

"Aku tak yakin Sasuke ikut menyepakatinya. Hal konyol seperti itu"

"Ino, sudah… " Sakura sudah bosan dengan pertikaian yang sering terjadi di antara mereka.

"Haruno Sakura, kau pasti bohong, kan? Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin pacaran denganmu"

"Sudahlah, kalian terima saja" Aburame Shino, murid yang jarang bicara kini angkat bicara "Si Uchiha itu laki-laki biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta" Shino merapikan letak kacamatanya dengan menyentuh bagian tengah kacamatanya "Jika dia lebih memilih Haruno dibanding kalian. Kalian terima saja, itu sudah keputusannya. Kalian tidak perlu berlebihan"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Tak menduga Shino yang jarang bicara dan sering bermain dengan serangga itu bisa bicara panjang lebar.

"Ehem" Ino mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Jadi, semua sudah dimengerti, bukan? Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti yang Aburame Shino katakan."

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama segera dimulai. Argumen di antara mereka pun terhenti meski masih ada bisik-bisik ketidaksetujuan oleh beberapa gadis yang tergabung dalam Sasuke _fansclub_.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

Kini mereka berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Sakura menemani Hinata yang ingin mencari buku, meski Sakura segera ingin pulang tapi dia tak tega membuat Hinata yang pemalu untuk pergi sendiri ke perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hah? Oh! Ti-tidak… Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Haha… Biasanya kan kita memang jarang berpapasan di sekolah" Sakura tersenyum canggung lalu berbalik dan pura-pura mencari buku.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi dekat kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu kaget dan langsung berbalik. Ketika berbalik wajah mereka dekat sekali sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Sakura terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka, belum sempat berbicara bibir Sasuke lebih dulu menempel pada bibirnya membuat mata Sakura lebih terbelalak lagi jika memungkinkan.

 _Uchiha Sasuke?! What?_

Tidak menduga dengan tindakan berani Sasuke, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ciuman Sasuke meski bibir Sasuke bergerak pelan.

Tak lama Sasuke pun mundur selangkah lalu menatap Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, tak apa kau tak membalas ciumanku. Tapi kumohon bernafaslah, kau membuatku khawatir."

Sakura tersadar lalu bernafas menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Dan di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba menahan tawa.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal bercampur malu. "Terserah kau, tertawakan saja aku" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan Sasuke. Belum jauh ia melangkah, Sasuke meraih tangannnya dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

Kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan lagi dengan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mata _onyx_ itu seolah berbicara membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam kata-kata yang tak terucap di kesunyian. Dan mata _emerald_ itu memabukkan Sasuke, dia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura membelai dengan jemarinya dengan lembut ke leher dan pipinya. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, hal yang terakhir dia lihat adalah bibir Sasuke yang dia rindukan.

Bibir lembut dan hangat Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura, dan kini Sakura membalas ciumannya. Sasuke maju beberapa langkah membuat Sakura melangkah mundur sampai terhenti mengenai rak buku.

Kedua tangan Sasuke membelai kedua pipi Sakura membuat nafas Sakura terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri di antara ciuman yang kini lebih berani, Sakura bisa merasakan lidah lembut Sasuke mengusap bibirnya.

 _I don't know that kissing you can be this perfect._

"Oh!" suara Hinata.

"Waaa-p!" Suara Naruto.

Mendengar suara-suara itu Sakura dan Sasuke refleks menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan lalu Sasuke mundur dan menatap tajam pada para pengganggu.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang buku menutupi mulut dan wajah Naruto. "Ma-maaf" Wajah Hinata memerah lalu mendorong Naruto menjauh dari _killer glare_ Sasuke.

"Aku pulang duluan" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, detak jantungnya terasa memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku antar kau pulang"

"Tidak usah" Sakura menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya. "Sampai jumpa" Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, pacarku"

.

.

-Tamat-

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan maaf jika pembaca kurang puas. D:

Dua chapters terakhir Ringo agak kesulitan mendapat inspirasi, mungkin karena jenis cerita seperti ini baru pertama kali Ringo buat atau karena lagi buntu aja hehe. Tapi gak mau terlalu lama buat update. Semoga bisa diperbaiki untuk selanjutnya.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Ringo sudah ada ide ff lain, semoga bisa segera _update_ : D

*RingOnyx


End file.
